The coming of Spring
by Toki no Hourousha
Summary: The new year has begun at Balamb State High. For Squall this means having to deal with constant harrassment from his peers. Though something Squall doesn't expect is about to happen. Shounen Ai SquallxSeifer AU with Slight OOC my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Squall's POV

I doubt that I'd ever forget the day that the Almasy twins disrupted my (formerly) peaceful life. We were entering our last year at Balamb State High School, which for most of us was a fantasy finally being fulfilled. For me though it was something of a nightmare waiting to push me over the edge.

That first day was almost completely unbearable. Granted it had started well enough but being around the people who pushed every single button (which seemed to make me hell bent on suicide on more than one occasion) and people who seemingly wished to assure that my misery and suffering were endless, made my stomach churn and threaten to re-acquaint me with my breakfast.

Honestly, there were only six people at that stage that I'd be willing to say I cared about and made me tolerate this hell. This particular school morning I had hitched a ride with one of these people. Selphie Tilmitt, a willowy girl I'd known since we were in preschool. I could only ever describe her as being the perfect personification of someone with a permanent sugar rush. Knowing her for as long as I have assured me that that was just how she was so I never worried too much.

Despite my rather small hopes, the holidays had done nothing to settle her down and quench her endless energy. Still I enjoyed the fact that I was able to vegetate out while she recounted her holidays as it meant that even if I had wanted to, I would never have managed to get a word in edgewise. So there I sat, in the front seat of her car, listening semi-attentively to her drome on about what had happened to her the last six weeks.

Her holidays, it seemed, were packed full of fun and laughs. She'd been to the movies a few times, gone to several amusement parks (some in Galbadia and even the Golden Saucer in Midgar!) and seemingly endless amounts of shopping with two of the other people I fancied friends. Yuna and Lenne, the twins were practically inseparable from Selphie and from (at least at the time) the ONLY guy I would have ever said I was comfortable with and trusted. Cloud, my only cousin and one of the only people who ever made life seem worth living.

I must admit - though I never would have dared to interrupt Selphie's impromptu recital to say so - but I was glad that I'd get to see him again. He'd spent his holiday's home in Esthar, visiting his parents. His mother was my mother's elder twin Sister so she was Galbadian and was quite a wealthy business woman, owning an expensive hotel chain and his father was the official Esthar Ambassador to Balamb. They'd been living in Esthar for the past 9 months and Cloud was left here so as not to disrupt his education. Cloud could take care of himself though which is probably why they trusted him to live by himself despite my mother's offer of letting him live with us.

Any way, I was eager to see him and to talk to him about Esthar and from memory, he was due to return to Balamb last night via the intercontinental Rail network, which left from Esthar at 6:45 am, passing through Midgar, Fisherman's Horizon, Galbadia, Timer and finally finishing at Balamb at 9:00 pm.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when I noticed the car rolling to a stop in a quiet Cul-de-sac outside of a familiar house. Sitting on the stone steps Yuna and Lenne grinned at us, before Yuna bolted down the stairs followed by a rather exasperated Lenne. They climbed into the back seat of the car and we (i.e., THEY) continued to prattle on about their holiday experiences and recount their numerous outings.

Not that I didn't care or anything but I had other matters on my mind as we neared our glorified prison. After a while, I noticed the formidable buildings looming ahead which did nothing to settle my uneasiness. When we were nearing the gate, as I expected, I saw a familiar blonde waiting outside, the sun reflecting off his blonde hair and his eyes positively glowing with joy (at least I think they were - his eyes glowed in a really awesome way most of the time anyway). He motioned to the only empty car park remaining while still smiling at the sight of all of us crammed into Selphie's small car.

I wasn't the only one who was happy at seeing Cloud either. When she noticed him, Lenne began unbuckling her seatbelt and I am fairly certain she was contemplating jumping out of a moving vehicle for a moment. Selphie was slowing down and preparing to park but before she started to reverse into the spot, Lenne launched herself out of the car and straight into Cloud's arms. I chuckled as I noticed that it was now Yuna's turn to roll her eyes in exasperation at her sister while Selphie settled for a rather endearing smile.

Despite my initial happiness at seeing Cloud's smiling face, I could feel all the barriers which I had developed over the years, erecting themselves once more. Like I'd said, I hated just about everything about this place. Most people tended to avoid me, possibly owing to the fact that they thought I was the sort of person who would one day go on a killing spree; however you still had to consider the few people who seemed to have sworn a vow to make my life hell.

Chief amongst these were Rinoa Caraway ("head Cheerleader", who'd been in more laps than a napkin and had been tossed to the wayside about as many times), Nida Matsumoto (One of the five Estharin students in our year group, though unlike the other four, he seemed to go out of his way to be an absolute pompous jerk), Wakka Vidina (Captain of the Football team and officially Rinoa's boyfriend though he's had about as many infidelities as she has - and that's saying something) and Kefka Pallazo (Captain of the Hockey club and why people thought I'd go on a killing spree when they had him around is beyond me... he's virtually insane as it is). Those four people, Rinoa, Nida, Wakka and Kefka were the four main antagonists though due to their status, most other people tended to go along for the ride.

I'd gotten out of the car with these thoughts and many more running through my head, though when I found Cloud standing in front of me smiling, I was brought swiftly back to reality. He shook my hand and then we headed into the school, passing the administration block in order to receive our new timetables.

What a first day back. I am almost certain that whoever drafted our timetables certainly didn't want us to enjoy the first day back. Double English in Mrs Kramer's class was ok but it was followed by Maths with Mr Barrett (Mr Barrett was a real hard ass), double P.E. with Mr Loire (he was strict and certainly pushed us… though we all knew he wouldn't go easy just because it was the first day back since he'd expect us to have "kept up with the training" during our holidays) and to top the day off - Science in Ms Adel's class (She was fairly nice as far as teachers went though it was clear that she thought that her subject was the most important one so pushed us about as much as Mr Loire did).

Cloud (THANKFULLY) was in almost all of my classes except for P.E., since he had elected to do Senior Music instead. He also groaned at the thought of having English, Maths and Science all in one day since all of these were rather demanding. "Well, we knew our senior year was going to be fun" he said sarcastically though that did nothing to diminish his smile. I found myself wondering (not for the first time) whether it had been grafted onto his face and smiled at the thought.

Leaving the administration block, Yuna ran into her boyfriend, Kuja who was the captain of the baseball team. I got along well with him I suppose but I didn't exactly trust him. Cloud was friends with everyone on the baseball team, whose members - in stark comparison to the Football and Hockey teams – were practically saints. At least they were all fairly nice and easy going. I waved (half-heartedly but still it was more than most people ever got out of me other than a glare) and Cloud stopped to talk to a couple of them about the lousy timetables before continuing on our way to the usual place.

We had nicknamed the place we always hung out as "Balamb Garden". A small out of the way area past all the different blocks which made up our school, past the tennis courts and through a gap in a rather tall hedge which surrounded it and separated it off like a room open to the sky. It was only a small area about 7 meters wide by another 5 or so though it was pleasant there and at least we seemed to be the only ones (aside from the "Turks") who knew of it so we were left in peace.

Occasionally, one of us had brought a friend back here though they always swore not to tell. Yuna in particular brought Kuja here on quite a few occasions and as far as we knew, he hadn't told a single member of the baseball team, despite having been a close group of friends long before. The "Turks" knew of it, but they were much like our group in a sense that they also tended to avoid most of the school.

Our two groups got along well enough to be considered friends though I couldn't really trust them since they always seemed to know way too much about everything... I used to imagine Tseng, Elena, Reno and Rude spying on people. I never wanted to know what Rufus did, though he was certainly the leader of the group.

This morning we'd arrived at "Garden" and we found Elena waiting for us. She smiled, handed me a note, told me to be careful and left. Cloud looked concerned when she told me to be careful and asked to look at the note. Apparently Wakka was planning to do something to me at lunch. Best thing was that I knew ways around the school that he wouldn't have been able to find even if they had neon signposts pointing the way.

"Don't worry, Wakka is a moron. Bear in mind that Kuja hates his sorry ass and if I asked, he would certainly LOVE the chance to get even" he smiled as he said it. I knew he was kidding since he knew that this was my fight and mine alone and that even though Kuja WOULD have done it had he asked, he wouldn't have asked. He was the only guy who understood that about me. If I was in a fight then I would take it myself and not involve my friends even if the other side were not so decent and (in Wakka's case) had about 5 others flanking him.

I balled my fists and scrunched the note up. What was this guy's issue? One thing was for sure, I would never be able to fathom the mind of someone who was denser than dark matter. Ah well, at least I could avoid them if necessary. Cloud patted me on the shoulder once and I heard the bell ring. We headed towards our English class, dreading the double period.

Mrs Kramer was waiting outside the classroom for the students which arrived in twos and threes. She had her usual smile plastered onto her face as she ushered us into the classroom greeting us cordially as we passed. Her waist length black hair gleamed in the fluorescent lights. Her age certainly was not betrayed by her looks. Most people picked her as being in her early thirties though in reality she was in her mid forties and married to the school's Principal.

She closed the door and motioned for the class to be silent before gently reminding us that as it was our last year, our exams were due soon so that this year we would be working fairly hard towards improving our current grades. Cloud smiled at this since he was the top of the class, he knew he wouldn't have needed improvement though I thought I could definitely use some assistance and judging by the look on her face, Selphie felt the same as me.

She hadn't finished her lecture on the importance of studying when there was a knock on the door. All eyes turned towards the door as one of the Administration staff walked in, followed by two tall blonde people. A boy and a girl, both of whom I'd assume were slightly older than me. Both of them seemed to hold the undivided attention of the class. I guess both were probably fairly good looking in their own ways, though I wasn't exactly paying attention, allowing this disruption to let me drift off into "Squall-land" as Selphie put it.

The administrator spoke to Mrs Kramer for a moment before leaving the room, while these two blondes stood awkwardly in front of the class. I vaguely heard Mrs Kramer introduced them as Quistis and Seifer Almasy and then tell them to take the vacant seats behind mine and Cloud's, before continuing on her spiel. As they walked towards me, I noticed that they were indeed both very good looking. She wore a plain red/pink dress which accentuated her figure rather well whereas he wore a rather form hugging white tank top over some dark pants.

Cloud smiled as they passed and although they returned the gesture, I could not bring myself to do it also. My immediate impression of the two was that the girl seemed like a nice person, though I got the feeling that the guy would probably be the type of guy who would assist Wakka in harassing me.

Before I noticed, I found myself once more in Squall-land… at least until we actually HAD to work and when I was forced to get assistance.


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud's POV

So far today had been alright I guess. I got to school fairly early, deciding to wait at the gate for my four best friends (one of which was my girlfriend) to arrive. Selphie had called the night before (at 9:50 pm!) to let me know that she was going to collect the others on the way to school and how much she was looking forward to seeing me.

So there I was, leaning against the cold stone of the wall, staring up and down the street waiting for that familiar car to come hurtling down the street. Many people passed by me and said various greetings as they went. Zidane and another member of the Baseball team stopped to talk to me before catching sight of their girlfriends and leaving. I smiled at this, since shortly I'd be reunited with my own girlfriend.

The crowds began to thin as the clock ticked closer to the bell. I began singing softly to myself, a song that I'd known since I was a child. It was in Estharin of course and though only a dozen or so people would have any idea of what it was about, I still liked singing it. "_Yume no tsubasa, Ni notte" _I finished just as I caught sight of what I had been waiting for.

A silver car headed towards me, I recognised the occupants of the front seats as Selphie and Squall, before I noticed the two ladies sitting in the back, Yuna and Lenne, My girlfriend. They were also Estharin. Along with Yuffie Kisaragi and Nida Matsumoto, the five of us constituted the limit of Estharin Students in our year group.

I watched as Lenne fumbled with her seatbelt and began grabbing at her bag. Before Selphie could begin to reverse back into the vacant car park, Lenne had thrown her door wide open and practically launched herself onto me and began to plant kisses on my face. I felt a flush creeping into my cheeks. "They say absence makes the heart grow fonder. I never believed it till now" I joked and in answer I got an endearing pout. "OF COURSE I MISSED YOU!" she yelled in mock offence before collapsing in peals of laughter.

She moved aside to allow Yuna and Selphie to hug me briefly before the five of us headed through the gates and off to the Admin to get our timetables. Upon receiving mine, I groaned audibly at the thought of having 3 of the hardest subjects in one day. On the bright side, I did have a double period of Music this afternoon in Mrs Heartilly's class. She was an amazing singer and I knew that Lenne and Yuna adored her as much as I did.

I always thought that it was impossible that such a lovely woman like her could have had a daughter like Rinoa but I knew it wasn't any of my business. Yuna and Lenne also seemed like they enjoyed the idea of a double period. I knew Squall would be in P.E. with Mr Loire at the time who never allowed his students an easy lesson. Thankfully, Mrs Heartilly was rather easy going in comparison so we were assured to have a period where we were able to relax.

"I knew our Senior Year would be fun" I said disdainfully with sarcasm drenching the words but I still smiled. I thought I saw a shadow of a smile creep across Squalls face though it never progressed past that. As we left the Admin block, Yuna left to stay with Kuja, who I always thought was a nice guy. He watched my back and I tried to watch his. I asked him what he thought of the new timetable and he promptly gave the thumbs down. I nodded in agreement, greeted a couple of the others and then, leaving Yuna and Lenne behind for a while, continued on our way to our secret place.

We only ever referred to it as "Garden" but it was a nice relaxing place, surrounded by tall hedges with only the smallest gap with which to squeeze through. When we arrived, we saw Elena standing there in her usual crisp black suit. This was one woman that DEFINITELY looked good in pants. She smiled at me and told us that we should keep our eyes peeled for the "usual crowd", handed Squall a note and left.

I asked to take a look and read the neat writing, I recognised as belonging to Rufus, the head of the Turks:

_To Squall, _

_Greetings and salutations. According to reconnaissance done by Reno and Rude, it has come apparent that Wakka and others intend on ambushing you. As yet, we have not established an exact time or location though we are looking into it._

_Regards, _

_Rufus_

In typical "Turk" fashion, it read rather similarly to a military report. I handed Squall the note again and jokingly suggested that I could probably arrange for the baseball team to intervene. I knew that even if I were serious, he'd never have accepted it, believing that he must fight his own fights and not involve others. I thought that it was quite noble of him though and I doubted very much if Wakka would have extended the same courtesy.

Hearing the first bell was our cue to depart and head toward the crowds now entering the buildings. Before leaving Garden though, I patted him on the shoulder and shot him another comforting smile. We were two of the first to arrive to the classroom, despite being so far away from the buildings originally and we watched as the others slowly arrived. Mrs Kramer was patient as always and when the entire class was present, we entered the room.

She spoke a bit about exams and such but I was only half paying attention. I was top of the class and I knew it so a small smile came across my face without my realising it. I spared a thought to Squall and Selphie whom I'd be more than glad to help if they needed it. My attention piqued at last when the door of the classroom opened and in came a member of the staff along with two new faces.

The teacher introduced them to the class and motioned to the vacant seats behind me and Squall. The two other blondes made their way silently and almost awkwardly to the back of the class and took their seats. This particular English lesson had been a bit of a bore – mainly revision from last year to see who needed help on what topic. I smiled to myself as I saw the look of sheer discomfort on Rinoa's face. After what she did to Squall in 8th grade, I guess I never quite forgave her. She wasn't worth forgiving. However, I breezed through the first part of the lesson quite easily not bothering to pay much attention.

I noticed Squall was off in his own little world, since his eyes had a glazed over look I always attributed to his inner escapades. Since the majority of the class were turning to their fellows, I turned to face the two blondes behind me. I saw the blonde girl – Quistis – looking slightly nervous. After all, she'd only just moved here so I guessed that it was just the jitters of being in an unfamiliar place. Her brother – Seifer – Looked equally put out though he was trying to mask his with an arrogant look which I must say he was failing at.

"Hi, my name's Cloud. So, where are you guys from" I asked pleasantly, eliciting a smile from Quistis. "Galbadia, we moved here about a week ago" she said (her voice was soft and gentle), offering her hand out which I shook gladly. Her brother looked a little more at ease as I shook his hand as well. "If either of you need a hand let me know, our curriculum is way different from Galbadia's so I can help if you'd like" I offered kindly.

Looking closely, I thought that the look of arrogance he had been trying to display seemed far too humbled. I felt like he'd been the kind of guy who seems like everyone's idol, popular, good at sports… though I definitely felt like he'd been thrown off that pedestal for one reason or another and I wasn't much inclined to pry into his business.

Indeed, the smile he gave me after my offer reinforced it to me. Whatever had happened to him had certainly cut him deep. Perhaps I was just looking into it to much but Yuna, Lenne and Selphie always said I was far more intuitive than your average male. His voice was deep in contrast to his sisters though it wasn't any less kind.

Turning back to face the front of the class, I noticed Squall, looking like he was in desperate need of help. I smiled, and shifted my table a few inches closer to his, so that I could see what he needed help with. He was drawing idly on his notebook since he didn't have a clue what he had to do since he wasn't paying attention. I tapped him on his shoulder causing him to start ever so slightly and look at me.

I asked him what he needed help with and he flushed slightly before mumbling his problems to me. I helped him as best I could with his work and after a while he looked a lot more relaxed. While I was helping him, I had a chance to see his drawing. For a simple sketch it was amazingly refined. A tall woman standing on a cliff, the sea below looking towards the horizon. I was amazed by his talent at drawing, though when he noticed I was looking at it he flushed again. "If you want it, you can keep it" he muttered softly.

I was well aware of the twins staring at me, Emerald eyes and Sapphire eyes boring into the back of my head. Squall seemed to notice this as well since he almost immediately went silent and continued on in his work. I was satisfied that he'd be able to manage. Besides, he knew if he needed it, I'd help without question. At that moment though, I turned my attention to Quistis and Seifer to offer them help.

I could see by the looks on their faces that they were somewhat curious about my previous actions with Squall though they didn't say anything. When I offered my assistance, he nodded enthusiastically while she said that she was fine for the time being. I smiled at her slightly and proceeded to focus my attention on helping Seifer.

He wasn't as far off as I'd initially imagined, though he was definitely new to this sort of thing. It didn't take him long before he caught on and was able to continue on his own, grinning at me and giving me a quick thumbs up. I turned back to my desk and noticed the drawing Squall had made. He had obviously torn the page of his book with the drawing on it out. I smiled at him gratefully, wishing I had some of his artistic talent.

The rest of the lesson was uneventful, almost boring. By the end of the lesson, only 6 people out of the class had completely finished the revision test. Myself finishing first and at least 15 minutes before everyone else. In that time, I began to think of the lyrics for the song I was going to write. As I packed up, I noted with satisfaction that Rinoa looked upset though more so angry. Obviously she hadn't done too well.

As I was leaving, Mrs Kramer asked me to hang back for a moment. I complied with this request and as the others were pouring out of the room, I saw Selphie and Squall stand outside the door, clearly waiting for me. I gave them a quick wave, signalling that they should go on ahead. I turned my attention to Mrs Kramer once more, for a moment I was worried that I was going to get lectured for helping people in a revision test.

What came to follow was something I didn't expect. "That was a very genial thing you just did for those two. I couldn't help but notice that you were assisting the new students and I just wanted to say it was a great help that you were willing do that. You are a truly good Student. Anyway, I had best prepare for my next class and I daresay that you may like to continue on to your next class as well".

It was mutually agreed that Mrs Kramer was the best Teacher in the school for a reason. No other teacher was this kind and understanding.


	3. Chapter 3

Quistis' POV:

Here we were in Balamb. The decision to move from Galbadia was made due to several different factors. First we had the controversy at school, surrounding my brother. Allegations were made against him that incriminated him of stealing off of one of the teachers. I have always believed the best in him and it wouldn't be the first time I'd be disappointed. In this instance however, I was assured of his innocence.

Secondly, rumours abounded, as well as questions regarding our sexual preferences. Straight out – I am a lesbian. I've known it for years. Mom and Dad were both fine with it, pity that most of the school we attended weren't. I got treated pretty poorly toward the end, though I'd rather be honest to myself. As for Seifer – I have no clue. I knew he'd been with quite a few people both male and female, though whether he had a specific preference out of the two was a topic I'd never wanted to raise with him. He seemed to count their numbers like trophies he'd won. And he certainly had quite a few.

Thirdly, Mom got a much better job in Balamb than she'd ever had in Galbadia. Dad was able to transfer to the Balamb Facility of his laboratory so he was glad. The company he worked for even bought the house we're living in on his behalf. So all in all, the change had been rather good for all of us and we all seemed much happier here.

I took to walking around the surrounding area during the weeks leading up to the new school year. I familiarised myself with our suburb fairly well and often I had Seifer as company. As far as twins go, we were especially close to each other. We learned where our school was, the way to the local shopping centre, the cinema's and even to the beach.

I counted down the days till we started a fresh school life down with obtuse trepidation. I found myself on more than one occasion preparing for the worst and when I confided my fears to my brother, I learned that he felt the same. As I said, our previous school had not been kind to either of us.

The day we were due to start dawned. I had slept poorly the night before due to nerves and at the breakfast table I noticed Seifer didn't look any better. After breakfast we took turns showering before packing our stuff and walking out the door to tread the (now familiar) path to school. It couldn't be plainer that we were both nervous in a way that we'd never been before.

We managed to get to school fairly early and as our mother had reminded us, we needed to report to the Administration block to discuss a few things with a guidance counsellor, mainly regarding our timetables. Sitting there in the overly sterile office did little to settle our nerves, and during the interview, we felt as if we were truly being interrogated.

Thankfully it only took about ten minutes for both of us. The counsellor then gave us a very brief tour of the school and showed us the way to all our classes. She even marked them on a little map so that we'd find them without too much difficulty. By this time the bell had just rung and we saw students piling into the halls. We continued on our tour before the lady stopped us short outside of a classroom.

She knocked once then walked in. However self-conscious we were before, it was nothing to this. Entering the room, we noticed that every single eye was on us. The teacher spoke to the class for a moment introducing us and pointed to our designated seats. For once I was grateful to be at the back of the class. Still, the walk to our desks seemed like a kilometre as opposed to only 10 meters.

The chairs directly in front of ours were taken by a rather charming blonde and a rather shy looking brunette who seemed hesitant to really look up. As we took our seats, the blonde turned his head to speak to us. He introduced himself and asked very politely where we were from. I could help but smile; he was so polite and seemed genuinely kind hearted. I told him were we'd come from and how long we'd been here.

I reached over to allow him to shake my hand which he did without a moment of hesitation and seeing this, Seifer also reached his out looking a fair bit calmer than he'd seemed all week. Something flittered across Cloud's face for the briefest moment. Was it possibly concern? Looking again, his face had resumed its perpetual smile.

He continued to smile while he offered to assist us if we needed it. We knew that the curriculum here would be different than the one we'd studied in Galbadia. However we didn't expect it to be this different. I was able to cope though Seifer definitely needed a little assistance. Cloud had turned already shifted his attention to the brunette on his right side. Shifting his chair closer to his neighbour's desk caught Seifer's and my attention again.

Cloud stared at something on his friend's notebook for a moment then tapped his shoulder and I heard the name "Squall". So that was his name, though he didn't seem to eager for his voice to be heard, he mumbled to Cloud who helped him rather easily. Once more Cloud was distracted by something on Squall's desk. I heard Squall mutter "if you want it, you can keep it" and I couldn't help staring.

Cloud must have noticed since he seemed to turn his attention back on us. He asked us what we needed help with and I graciously shook my head "I'll be able to manage for the time being" though Seifer was nodding fervently beside me. Cloud moved his chair backwards closer to Seifer's desk and was pouring over the notes that Seifer had written, occasionally crossing out and making corrections. He spoke quietly to Seifer who was absorbing every word.

I allowed myself a smile while watching it, before proceeding with my own "revision test" even though we weren't revising. In between some of the questions half way down, I noticed Cloud shifting back to his desk and Seifer giving him the thumbs up (which is something Seifer rarely did). I also noticed a folded piece of paper which wasn't there previously. Smiling to myself again, I continued on. Considering everything, I managed quite well and I actually finished it with five minutes to spare and when I asked how he was doing, Seifer smiled and said he only had another 3 or so questions to go.

The bell rang as Seifer finished his last question and we collected out stuff and left towards the Maths block. As we passed through the door, the teacher called out for Cloud to stay. Hoping he wasn't about to get lectured for assisting us, we continued on our way.


	4. Chapter 4

Squall's POV

That last lesson was most uncomfortable. I'd felt like I was under the spotlight whenever Cloud was talking to me. No doubt it was due to the two sets of eyes on the back of my head… It certainly gave me the creeps alright. After all, nothing more could be expected of someone who's main ambition was to be invisible at school.

I knew that it wasn't Cloud's fault per se though some small part of me couldn't help blaming him which made me feel like absolute crap. The logical part of my brain was trying to tell me that they were paying attention to him and not me, as well as reassuring me that his interest was only to help the new kids and not in them personally. Though despite what brilliant theory my head was telling me, it wasn't working too well.

_What was I feeling?_ I don't know – you tell me then at least someone may know!

_Could I have possibly been feeling jealousy?_ Geez, you think? I'll give you a hint YS: fill in the blanks.

_Why?_ He's one of the only people you trust and you're too afraid of losing him to someone else if someone better were to come along.

These thoughts made me ill. It was times like this that my rather self-destructive tendencies were truly apparent, confusion caused by too many mixed emotions; those were the times when I wanted out. I could see that Selphie was looking at me worriedly; she spoke to me though I was beyond comprehending it. My eyes were glazing over, I was losing focus behind a haze I recognised to be tears welling up and threatening to spill.

I felt a small hand grip my arm with almost vice like power, I vaguely registered that Selphie was dragging me away, calling an apology to Mr Barrett. I knew I was creating a scene though my head was too torn up to care. Soon, I felt another larger hand wrap around my other arm and saw a blonde blur; it was Cloud standing next to me. He was taking me somewhere where we could talk. "Selphie, I'll handle this – Can you tell Mr Barrett what's up, He'll understand!" his voice was commanding. I don't know if Selphie nodded, but she let go of my arm.

"Come this way" Cloud's gentle voice was urging me forward. My legs began buckling under the strain of walking, indeed I was being dragged somewhere. Along the way, my stomach kept clenching violently. I recognised where Cloud had taken me - to Garden. He let go his hold on me, the only support I had, and I immediately collapsed onto my knees. Before I knew it, my stomach was erupting; I felt the familiar sting of bile in my throat as I threw up. He knelt beside me, lightly stroking my back. The only thing that could calm me down when I got like this; and he was the only one who could do it.

He waited patiently beside me as I retched violently. I felt horribly embarrassed for being this pitiably weak. He and Selphie were the only ones who had ever seen me this way and I hated that even they had seen it. They both genuinely wished the best for me which was precisely why I cared for them so much. Hell, it was the two of them and my mother that had kept me from seriously killing myself. Even though they'd be there for me no matter what, they'd share my pain… I could never burden them with my issues.

I'll be the first to admit it (though never out loud), I am possessive. Cloud was one of my three anchors to sanity and I could never bear the thought of losing him to someone else. Stupid I know, but since when did human emotions make much sense to begin with. I've known for years that he'd never just abandon me like that, we were far too close to each other for one of us to decide to cut the other out of their life, though my fears would never quite abate.

I didn't realise that I had stopped. Occasionally I would dry reach though I knew I'd be ok from this point. I still hadn't shifted from crouching on all fours and I noticed that Cloud hadn't moved from his kneeling position to my left either. I raised my head slowly to look at him, feeling the cool breeze on my face as I did so.

His eyes were saddened, downcast, a sight which did nothing to alleviate my sense of guilt or embarrassment. Before I could say anything to explain myself (he and Selphie were the ONLY two people at school I'd ever felt the need to explain myself to) he had wrapped me in a tight hug.

I could hear his heart beating in his chest and I felt the warmth permeate my body in a way that sunshine could never have managed. I felt tears streaking down my face though I fought back the urge to let them flow freely. I heard his voice in the hollow of his chest, reverberating, speaking words of comfort.

I thought one thing then: Thank the Gods it was going to rain.


	5. Chapter 5

Cloud's POV

I won't deny that I was quite pleased with myself after hearing Mrs Kramer praise me like that. Not that I needed people's praise to be happy but it certainly didn't hurt any. I strolled on my way to Maths with a rather lame smile pasted to my face (with the amount I'd been smiling that day, I was surprised my face didn't hurt actually). I neared the maths block and noticed something slightly amiss.

I saw Selphie with a rather concerned look on her face, tugging at Squall's arm. Right then I knew what was up – I ran towards him. The look on his face was painful. His skin was no longer ivory coloured, it looked greyish and there were tears in his eyes. I wrapped my hand around his forearm and began to drag him away from the classroom "Selphie, I'll handle this – Can you tell Mr Barrett what's up, He'll understand" I said.

Selphie nodded, albeit hesitantly and returned to the group, rushing to tell Mr Barrett what was up. I saw him bend down so she could whisper into his ear and he looked at me, nodding once. I was so glad that, strict though he may be, if something was seriously up, he was rather understanding for a teacher.

"Come this way" I ordered gently, hoping to whatever gods out there that he wouldn't collapse. He buckled several times, though I had a firm hold of both his arms by this point so I managed to keep him standing. The only place I could think of taking him was Garden. The infirmary was out of the question since his mother would get called in and he'd get questioned. Some day he may be ready to tell his mother everything, though at the time, he couldn't stand to trouble her any more than she already was.

Following my instinct, I took him to Garden. I pushed him through the gap in the bushes and emerged behind him seconds later. I let go of him and he collapsed at my feet. I saw a look of absolute nausea before he began to vomit. The air was thick with the pungency of bile. I knelt beside him and began to trace lazy circles across his back. Something I'd learned to do long ago when he got like this.

He eventually stopped retching, though he was quivering. I was worried no doubt and I kept staring at him, hoping that he would raise his head. Eventually he complied with my silent request. Raising his head to face me, I saw his face was lacquered with a light sheen of perspiration.

I knew that my face must have looked worried. I saw a flash of guilt in his eyes followed by embarrassment. No wonder he was embarrassed. He hated people seeing him when he was this weak. Selphie and I were no exception. Looking at his face, I saw that he was about to explain, though I felt that there was no need for explanations. Before he could start, I pulled him into a brotherly embrace. I felt a tear slide down my cheek and I began to comfort him. The sky which had been overcast all morning now threatened to rain.

I know we remained there for the rest of the lesson, his head in the hollow between my neck and shoulder, my arm around his waist, talking idly. He told me why he was panicking and I reassured him that I'd be there for him. He smiled and I saw a tear trail down his cheek, the colour returning to his face.

We were like that when Selphie found us and I thanked the gods that she knew that the two of us were cousins (not many people did), otherwise the sight may have been somewhat compromising. She smiled and flung herself unceremoniously down on Squall's other side wrapping her arms around his shoulder as if it were the most natural thing in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

Selphie's POV

I was terrified of telling Mr Barrett that Squall and Cloud were going to have to bail. I made up any excuse (incidentally I told him that their Grandmother had passed away – joke's on him since I knew their Grandma had passed away before either of them were born). He looked at them with understanding and nodded. Ushering the rest of the class through the door silently with a grim expression on his face he greeted us.

The lesson passed by a bit too fast almost. Before I knew it, we were only five minutes from finishing the lesson and from Lunch. I had no doubts as to where the two would go under these circumstances and the second the bell rang I was the first to dash out the classroom door. I pelted towards Garden as fast as I could, feeling a few raindrops fall onto my face though it didn't rain heavily.

Pushing through the bushes, my nose was assaulted by an acrid smell. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened with Squall. I definitely knew better than to ask (since Squall would eventually try to explain anyway). I moved further in and saw Squall and Cloud sitting in a corner further away from the source of the smell.

Squall was leaning against Cloud's side, his head resting on Cloud's shoulder and an arm around his waist. Cloud gave me a doleful smile. Cloud really was a good cousin and an even better friend. He often said that "sometimes silence is the most comforting thing in the world" and I finally understood why. Squall had certainly calmed down, the colour returning to his face and he was certainly acting in a far more complacent manner than before. Contemplating this I plopped myself down next to Squall and cuddled his free side.

The three of us sat there for another fifteen minutes in silence (which would probably be a record for me actually) before Squall scrambled up, looking at us shamefacedly as he did. Following his example, Cloud and I stood up and I gave him another hug before he said "we should probably leave. It looks like it's going to rain" and whilst that may have been true (the sky was starting to look rather ominous), I still thought it was due to the smell that had stagnated the air.

Leaving our usual lunchtime haven for the time being, we headed up to the school. "Follow me" Cloud said and I was surprised to realise that Cloud wasn't heading to catch up with Lenne and Yuna (who were with Kuja and the rest of the Baseball team). He instead headed to the performing arts block, stopping to see Mrs Heartilly to obtain the keys to our music classroom.

I thought this was a good idea – the only way into the performing arts block was to go past the teachers lounge and through a gate so nobody could ever have done it without the teachers knowing. Besides, this meant that Cloud would most likely be playing the piano to try and cheer Squall up (which had never failed before).

We ascended the stairs to the second floor music room and as expected, Cloud headed straight for the piano. "Want to hear the song I've written for the school festival?" he said, a smile plastered onto his face again. I looked at Squall who seemed to have partially returned to his usual self "I'd like that" he said with a slight grin on his face as well. He'd loved hearing Cloud on the Piano and so did I when it came to it.

From the moment that Cloud had struck the first chord, I was enthralled by the music that Cloud had written. The song was slow and his voice sure as he sang. That being said, I felt so unusually saddened by it. When the final notes died, leaving silence in the wake of that song. I'll admit that I had tears in my eyes. The effect it had on me was nothing in comparison to how Squall must have felt.

The profound look on Squall's face said it all. We both knew who Cloud had written that song for. It was for Squall without a doubt. Cloud's face had the smallest trace of a blush on his cheeks though he kept silent. Squall looked at us both with happiness in his eyes and it made the tears threatening to spill fall.

Seeing me with tears running down my cheeks he laughed "That's so mean, laughing at a lady when she's crying" I said though that only made him laugh more and I ended up following suit. The three of us felt so much happier at the moment now that Squall had recovered. We weren't pretending that the problem didn't exist at all, but we knew that it had subsided for the time being.


	7. Chapter 7

Squall's POV

I'd calmed down quite a bit by the time Selphie arrived. My face flushed when I saw her enter. The first thought that ran through my head was "At least it's not Lenne or Yuna". Selphie had previously had experience with me when I got this way (I don't even know what _it_ was to be honest… was it an anxiety attack? It was possible I'll give it that) so I didn't feel as awkward as I would have if it hadn't been her.

I could see that she was slightly disgusted by the remnants of what were previously the contents of my stomach, though she didn't say anything. I smiled at her in a dull way. She looked a little lost in thought as she walked the 5 meters to our position and dropped herself on my other side, nestling herself in as close as possible and actually wove her arm around my shoulder.

We sat like that for a full fifteen minutes though it certainly seemed far longer. After sitting like this with my two closest friends, my mind shifted back to reality. I was ashamed of what had happened, even though I knew that they accepted it as done. The need to explain myself was as always present and almost unbearable. I stood up, nearly knocking Cloud onto his side in the process.

Following my lead, they stood up and before I knew it, Selphie had me in a rather tight hug. "We should probably leave. It looks like it's going to rain" I said before realising. I thought quickly what a surprisingly good excuse considering that the longer we dwindled here, the more embarrassed I got (after all, the source of my humility was only 5 or so meters away, laying in a puddle).

Cloud nodded in vague consent and we left Garden behind us. I hoped that it would rain heavily so as to wash away the evidence of my frailty. "Follow me" I heard Cloud say and I did. He led me to the performing arts block, stopping only to obtain a key to his classroom from Rinoa's mother. He led me to the room I knew to be his music classroom. Often when I was in P.E., I could hear them practicing up there (his skills were unmistakeable to be honest)

Once we were in the room, Cloud closed and locked the door behind him and I chose a seat towards the back of the class (I was still not wholly over my embarrassment) and sat down. Selphie vaguely scanned the room while Cloud (predictably) strode over to the piano. "Want to hear the song I've written for the School Festival?" he said, his gentle smile plastered on his face again. After he said that my interest piqued (equally predictably). I'd loved listening to Cloud since we were eight years old.

He closed his eyes and played the piano. I'd never heard him play this tune so it must have been very new. Something stirred within me from hearing this new piece – hauntingly beautiful was the only way I'd describe the first part. The music was almost sad, though once he began to sing and I heard the lyrics, I realised the beauty of his song. Even for him, this was an absolutely amazing song.

I was completely enthralled at this point. The more I heard of this song, the more reassurance I got that he had written this song specifically for me. I felt my eyes prickle, though I fought the tears back. I was truly stunned and also exceedingly flattered. No one at school had ever made me feel as happy as these two could. I smiled in silent gratitude as he finished the song and realised that I had successfully managed to withhold my tears though Selphie wasn't as fortunate.

I laughed when I saw that, not to make her feel stupid but because I knew that they were tears of happiness. "That's so mean" she said in mock indignation "Laughing at a lady when she's crying" and if the look on her face hadn't already betrayed her voice I'd have taken her seriously. I laughed harder then she followed suit, Cloud, still sitting at the piano, smiled before joining in the laughter which echoed in the empty classroom. For the first time that day I was truly happy.

Our laughter subsiding, we fell to talking. I gave them a false for having had the anxiety attack (which made me squirm with guilt inside) so their worries seemed to have abated. They may not have fully understood what I'd said though they accepted the story and didn't press me for further details which was fine since the bell was due to ring. The lesson after lunch would probably be the hardest for me to endure.

P.E. was my least favourite class. Why did I take it? I can't remember… I'll plead temporary insanity for choosing it though. Granted I was alright at most sports and activities that Mr Loire had set, showing particular aptitude in gymnastics, athletics and track, though it happened to be the class where most of the people who had it in for me chose. Wakka and his imbecilic sheep were there, Kefka and a few of his closest "followers" and finally Rinoa and her posse of airheads.

Kuja and Zidane (another member of the baseball team) were in this class and were amongst the only people to have ever religiously stood up for me. Usually I had them and the other members of their team around me in P.E. so as to prevent Wakka from getting any ideas and trying anything. They always said that their sense of honour and justice wouldn't permit a two (or any higher number for that matter) attack on a single person. However, no matter how many times they said this, I still got the feeling that Cloud, Lenne and Yuna had a hand in there somewhere.

Today though I arrived a little early and Zidane greeted me kindly. I mumbled my usual greeting, changed in one of the cubicles at the back of the room and made my way back outside, passing a new addition to our class. Seifer it appeared opted to do P.E. as well which meant that I had yet another class with him.

If you had asked me why I didn't like him, I probably wouldn't have been able to give a satisfactory answer. Either way, he stood in the doorway looking at me with emerald eyes which I ignored before striding past him out into the sunshine which had once more crept from behind the clouds. I noticed that almost all of the girls were there. Selphie was there in her uniform already as well as Elena. Rinoa was not here yet and I secretly wished she'd decided to cut class.

Seifer was out soon after I was and I could almost feel his stare on the back of my head. Selphie was more than adequate distraction from turning and acknowledging him since she was bobbing up and down like a toddler. It was not surprising that Wakka and his group (Nooj, Gippal, Baralai, Letty and Datto) were the last to arrive. Mr Loire glared at them briefly before explaining what we'd be doing this lesson.

By some freak chance, it was going to be Gymnastics again. I smiled inwardly knowing that I was one of the only ones in the class that had shown any slight skill at this. Wakka and most of his friends were far too bulky and stiff to pull off half the stuff we were required to do. Rinoa managed rather well, but we all knew that her flexibility was definitely used elsewhere (hint - hint).

Mr Loire arranged the class into several groups, obviously tackling the different apparatus. I watched as Wakka managed to do a face plant after his attempt at the vault. I suppose Rinoa must have seen him since she completely fell off the balance beam almost immediately afterwards. Seifer however was almost too good on the pommel horse. I was watching him intently and didn't notice when my name was called to take my turn on the parallel bars.

I managed to pull it off quite well with Mr Loire giving me a rather impressed smile before Selphie took her turn. She also did quite well and after her, Mr Loire appeared, ushering our group onto the next piece of equipment. I had enjoyed the high bar most – I was probably the best on that though I couldn't judge. By three quarters into the lesson, we had completed everything. I noticed that there were only three others (besides myself of course) who showed any consistency in Gymnastics. They were Selphie, Seifer and Rinoa.

Seeing this and after hearing numerous complaints from the students that he was being far too demanding, he caved in and told everyone to start running laps around the building. The class groaned collectively though the look on his face implied that his decision was final and that NOTHING was going to change it.


	8. Chapter 8

Seifer's POV

Damn – That Squall guy was damned good at Gymnastics! I'd say I was fairly good but I did Gymnastics when I was a kid – before taking up what my teacher referred to as "real sports" (Football in my case). In his case, I don't know if he took Gymnastics as a kid or not, some of his work was somewhat clumsy and unrefined though definitely affective.

Then you had the brunette chick that was also doing well. So she fell off the balance beam, she got distracted is all. She was checking me out I could tell. While I was on the still rings I saw her totally checking me out. Give her a bit of a display (give em all a bit of a display) but like everything in my life, it wasn't serious. As if I'd fall for every pretty piece of flesh.

Truth was I had before and I'd paid for it. A "pretty piece of flesh" ruined me in Galbadia. Found out about my infidelities when we were "dating" – and really, it was her who decided that, after all I didn't "date" anyone – so what'd the bitch do to get even? Stole from a teacher and framed me. Even though I told people she did it, they were all set on believing the worst about me. My Sister was the only one who believed me.

The hag also publicized the fact that I'd been with other guys – hey, they were willing to give head I accepted – so the Football team immediately decided to hate my guts with a vengeance. Of course, people found out about Quistis too since this "girlfriend" of mine - as she liked to consider herself – wasn't happy with just ruining me – oh no – she had to ruin my sister too.

So here I was, staring down at some vapid chick that was blatantly checking me out. "No thanks Sweetie, I ain't interested" I mumbled before releasing my hold, somersaulting through the air and landing on my feet. The teach congratulated me for having "such good form" but I could care less. My eyes were on the guy I'd seen with Cloud earlier.

He was on the high bar this time and he'd give me a run for my gil that was for sure – he was fairly sure this time, no longer clumsy but completely co-ordinated and graceful. My gaze was totally captured by this guy – brown hair fluttering from the momentum, his face lost in concentration occasionally I would see the blue-grey eyes which made me stare even harder.

"Get a grip" I kept thinking. "This is what screwed your life up last time" I reprimanded myself again whilst attempting to ignore the chick flirting with me (She had all the subtlety of a flashing neon sign). Somehow I managed to do it fairly well and after everyone had finished all the equipment, the Teach decided to make us do laps since people complained about "how hard" it was.

Outside, the sun had gone behind clouds again. We took off and I distanced myself from Ms Stalker. I managed to do a couple of laps before passing students who had obviously stopped for breathers. On my sixth lap, I ran into Squall and another chick that was doing well. Under the pretence that I had a stitch in my side, I pulled up next to them panted in a rather exaggerated manner and spoke.

"Hey, you're both in my English class right? Thanks for your help earlier" I flashed them a winning smile. The girl reciprocated and introduced herself as Selphie and the guy lowered his head so that his bangs obscured his face. "This is Squall" the chick said, introducing her silent friend and he mumbled a "pleased to meet you" under his breath.

Somehow I got the feeling that he didn't mean it but that wasn't going to deter me – if anything it piqued my interest even more. "I like a challenge" my mind kept telling me and I kept thinking "STOP IT", trying to shut out the impulse to flirt which I had never bothered to do before. Though I seriously couldn't stop picturing him on the high bar. That thought alone fuelled the slight attraction more-so than anything else and lets face it, he was majorly attractive.

Besides just one look at him told him he had more depth than almost all the people I'd ever been with combined. Shaking my head vigorously as if attempting to shake these thoughts completely out of my head, I flashed them another smile as I took off again. After a further 3 laps, I still hadn't run into Selphie or Squall again, however I felt the beginnings of a real stitch coming on.

Coming to a slow halt, I wiped the sweat from my forehead and took a few deep breaths. Coming around the bend, I noticed Ms Stalker. Gods – I don't think I'd be able to handle this. As expected, she pulled up short of me smiling in what I supposed was a "charming" fashion. A smile I recognised immediately as I myself had given false smiles like this to every person I'd ever wanted.

Such a pity for her that I thought she was as transparent as glass. I knew all the rules in this little "game" of ours and exactly how to exploit them. After all, at my old school nobody played that game better than I did. I paid my price for it eventually. "Hi" she said as sweetly as possible. "My name's Rinoa" she said flashing her pearly whites at me. "You're in all my classes so far" she stated, still smiling intently at me.

"Yeah, Hi" I replied before pushing myself forward and away from her. I tried to get away from my old life – only to find I couldn't escape it so easily. I guess it was obvious that I was a jock. The weaker people in our class seemed to skirt me as I ran past them, avoiding me. It was certainly annoying. I was trying to change here and all I got was this.

On my eleventh lap, I head a whistle shrill out on the other side of the building. I'd run past Selphie and Squall again since speaking to them. They were keeping on a steady pace and didn't seem tired but they definitely looked relieved that this was the last lap they'd have to do. I flashed them a smile as I passed them and rounding the corner found several guys standing there.

"Yo" a guy with red hair called out to me and I stopped. As much as I'd hate to admit this but this guy reminded me of myself when I was in Galbadia. Over-sexed, under-brained and totally thug like. Another point which placed emphasis on how much he was like my old self was the four cronies looking over his shoulder. If I had to bet, I'd say they were probably waiting to ambush someone.

"You seen Squall anywhere brudda" he said with a rather poor attempt at an ingratiating smile. I saw through him as well. "I lapped him about 4 minutes ago, at the rate he was going, you can't have been far behind him at all – he may only be around the next corner?" I offered and as pathetic as my excuse was, it actually worked much to my astonishment. "Thanks Brudda – I owe ya one!" he said and took off.

I stood rooted to the spot completely dumbfounded. How stupid would one have to be to fall for such a blatantly pathetic lie? "about as stupid as you" was all the answer my brain would supply much to my chagrin. "HEY! Space Cadet" a female voice rang out from behind me. There stood Selphie and Squall. "Did I actually hear what I thought I did a few seconds ago?" she said, her eyes widening. "Depends on what you heard Princess" I said, sounding slightly haughty.

She frowned and continued "Did you just lie and say that we were ahead of them? Why would you do that?" a very slight plea was in her voice for answers and for the first time in my life, I actually felt the need to explain myself to someone who wasn't an immediate relative. "Yeah I did. It was kinda obvious that they were planning on doing something cheap." I said, the truth was obvious and for the first time in my life, it did not go unheard.

"That was a nice thing you did. They're always trying to do something to Squall." He had a dull blush creeping up his cheeks when he looked at me and said "Thanks. You're different to how I'd pictured you". Such a heartfelt response from him made me feel like my insides had been sucked into oblivion. "Your welcome" I said rather venomously and forced myself to run again.

Typical. The bitch that ruined me was right – No one was going to give me a chance. People here took me to be some major bastard or something. The weaker ones avoided me - like everyone just assumed that I was a cruel son of a bitch - and I had the jackasses trying to befriend me – jackasses just like those guys I thought were my friends before.

I was really getting sick of people's stupidity.

Rounding the corner, I saw with some satisfaction that Wakka and his morons seemed to be getting lectured for "attempting to waylay and beat another student". I smiled inwardly at that, knowing that I had prevented it. The two people I had left behind a short while ago strode up listening to Mr Loire as he harangued Wakka and the others. My insides squirmed with barely controlled rage. Why does everyone immediately think the worst of me?


	9. Chapter 9

Cloud's POV

Music had gone by rather uneventfully. Ms Heartilly had given us the standard lecture of the year, made sure that all the paperwork for borrowing instruments from the school had been completed accurately and just confirmed everything. Kinda standard for the first lesson of the year. Once the tedious administration, she began to distribute said instruments to the class.

Once everyone had an instrument (she'd have handed me mine though considering I doubt she'd be able to carry a piano, she settled on giving me a smile and gestured for me to go over to the piano instead) she asked us all to play a short piece of music for her to test whether we needed to revise anything. As expected, Lenne (who played the Violin) and Yuna (who played the Cello) were flawless still. I guess I was ok (Which Ms Heartilly said was me being modest) and almost everyone else was doing well also.

Like I said – nothing terribly exciting happened.

Class came to an end and I headed off to Science, pausing to kiss Lenne briefly before she and Yuna left for their Child Studies Class. Squall and Selphie were waiting outside of our science classroom and standing only a few meters away were the twins. Seifer looked rather put out and Quistis looked as if she was trying to console him. Judging by the vexed look on her face it wasn't going too well.

I waved cheerfully at them after greeting Squall and Selphie. Selphie definitely looked subdued in comparison to her usual nature and Squall seemed slightly annoyed. Ms Adel came striding towards the class then, smiling as she did. She unlocked the door to the lab and let us in.

Inside, we headed straight for the desk we used last year and sat down. Calling the class to attention, Ms Adel announced that we would be studying human anatomy this semester – hardly difficult but it meant that there'd be a fair bit of hands-on activities - dissections and such. Today however would mainly be theory centred and I was asked to sit with the twins to assist them. "Well hello again" I said to them, Quistis laughed and smile while Seifer only managed a grimace.

"What's up?" I asked him and only got a grunt as an answer. "You just had P.E. didn't you?" I asked and this time I got an answer. "Yeah I did, and for what it's worth, it sucked" he said in a rather carrying tone. I lowered my voice so as not to get scolded by the teacher and asked him what he meant by that. He recounted what had happened during P.E. and I understood. "Look, don't take offence to that. I know first impressions are stupid but people here are going to make them whether you like it or not. You're going to have to PROVE that you aren't like that" I said.

His face was almost glowing with anger so I elaborated. "If it means anything to you, I didn't think you'd be a total bastard. Looking at you that first time in English this morning, I thought you were far too humbled to be like that. Whatever happened to you previously has seriously cut you a lot deeper than most people will credit". As I finished speaking the look of anger on his face had been replaced by shock, his sisters face mirroring the exact same expression.

"How did you know that?" he asked quietly, the look of incredulity on his face still present. "I don't know. I just got the feeling that you'd been burned quite badly." I finished concisely. Glancing at each other briefly they looked back at me, Sapphire and Emerald eyes meeting my own. "Quit staring at me like I've just said that the sky is gonna fall!" I insisted. I felt my face burning from this attention – I can perform fine on stage, but I can't have two people giving me their undivided attention… how ironic.

"I…" he began but faltered. Knowing better than to press for information, I held my tongue. He seemed like he'd offer it of his own accord when he was ready and until then, I wasn't going to push. "Cloud, can you come here a sec?" I heard Selphie call out to me. Nodding, I excused myself and headed over to Selphie.

"What's up?" I asked her, the subdued look had not yet subsided. "I think we pissed him off in P.E." she said. "Who cares? 1) it's not like we're friends or anything and 2) if he's going to fly off the handle like that it's his own problem!" Squall interjected. WOAH! For Squall to say something like that, it's definite that he either hates this guy with a passion (which I doubted since he never even spoke this way about Wakka) or he likes this guy a hell of a lot more than he wants to believe.

For the time being I didn't wish to push the issue any further as Ms Adel had just strolled past our desks. "I suppose you're right" I answered vaguely not wishing to belie my real thoughts. Saying "see you later - don't forget you're both coming around tonight" to them, I headed back to the twins. "Hi" I said as I sat back down. Seifer looked a lot calmer.

"I wanted to thank you for what you said before, and for actually giving me a chance rather than base it off some stupid first impression" – yeah, way too humble for someone that everyone thought would be a prick – "You're welcome. Look, I think Squall is also sorry about riling you up before. It was unintentional." Seifer nodded looking slightly relieved. "I know he didn't mean it like that, it's just that I'm trying to leave that behind and people aren't helping"

What I did next would possibly make Squall seriously angry at me. I knew that He and Selphie were going to be coming around to my place tonight but I had to do this. "Say, are you guys free tonight?" I asked and again, Sapphire and Emerald gazes met mine. "Why?" he asked before his sister shot him a quick glare and elaborated. "What's up? Did you want to do something?" I nodded, "Yeah, I was wondering if you guys would like to swing past my place tonight"

"Won't your parents get annoyed?" Seifer asked "at the short notice I mean" he finished. "My parents are in Esthar, I live here by myself until I finish school, so I doubt they'd mind" I laughed. They looked at each other and then back at me. "Sure, that is, if you don't mind" he answered, looking a lot happier than he had all lesson.

"Awesome" I grinned at them before turning once more to my own thoughts. I really had to test this – Squalls reaction was too suspicious and if my suspicions were correct, I thought he would make a very good friend tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

Squall's POV:

You have got to be kidding me. Why was I acting like a four year old kid? I was snapping at Cloud for asking a simple question, because I was annoyed. What started as confusion from Seifer's little display of hostility had soon escalated into feelings of anger and I couldn't handle it anymore.

More importantly, what the hell was HIS problem. I gave an honest and polite answer and in return I had him storm off like he was about to kill something. Possibly it may have been the fact that I'd been quite sincere in what I'd said to him and he took it like I was an offensive jerk like Wakka that set my blood afire.

I spent the rest of the class brooding in silence. Today had sucked hard – I go from being the jealous and possessive freak first and second period, to a total basket case in the third, then to a pathetic little victim that someone like HIM thinks needs defending in fourth period, to being a stubborn jerk who was abusing his closest friends because he was in a bad mood for fifth and sixth period.

One thing for sure – Today I had Seifer Almasy on the brain. I should have realised what that meant then, though in my stubbornness, I didn't. Having him in my thoughts only provided yet another reason why I couldn't wait to get the hell away from this place. Selphie and I were going to be going to Clouds place this evening and I had been looking forward to it all day. I was counting down the minutes till we were granted the brief respite which was brought by the end of the school day.

Ten minutes to go… Nine… I was eager to end this suffering. Get home and then at 7:00 go to Clouds. I couldn't wait.

The bell tolled finally and Selphie leapt to her feet in excitement. I must say I felt as happy as she looked. Glancing quickly around the room, I spotted Cloud hurrying towards us and the Almasys leaving. I shot Seifer's back a contemptuous look before smiling at Cloud.

"Sorry for earlier" I managed to say to him. He smiled at me and said that it was fine. Heading back to Selphie's car together we ran into Lenne and Yuna. Seemed they hadn't enjoyed their day any more than I did mine. We stood in the car park for a while, talking though my mind kept wandering to Seifer and every time it did I wished to pound my face into a wall as hard as possible.

"Want a lift home Cloud?" I heard Selphie ask but he shook his head. He didn't live too far from the school and I think he had to stop and buy some stuff on his way home anyway. "See you tonight then" I said. "Sure. Later" he said and turned his back on the school and walked down the path.

The conversation on the drive home was mainly the girls complaining about homework and such but I didn't mind too much, it allowed my mind to wander. I had to admit that today proved I was emotionally crippled. I didn't have mood swings, that term didn't even come close. It was much worse than that and no matter what I thought, I could not find justification for my actions.

To put it simply; I hated myself.


	11. Chapter 11

Seifer's POV:

That was unexpected. Cloud honestly knew a lot more than most people did. He was "intuitive"; at least, that's how Quistis put it and I must say, I agree. For someone to just pick up that I'd been screwed over as badly as I had, I was impressed I gotta admit. His vote of confidence in me had also given me a new lease on life – I had to change for the better.

Even more unexpected than his rather astute observations, was that he invited two perfect strangers to his house. I don't know why but I had to say that I trusted this guy. Quissy obviously agreed since she hadn't raised one single complaint or qualm about it. We met our Mother at the spot she had specified she'd pick us up from and we went to get Dad from work.

I didn't want to give a recount of the day to my parents at the moment, living through today once was more than enough thanks, though I did mention that we'd met at least one person who seemed genuinely interested in being our friend. Mom smiled and pressed us for details and I felt embarrassed that I hadn't asked him more about himself in science. Quissy and I had spoken a bit about ourselves though we were cautions and certainly didn't give more detail than strictly necessary.

When I couldn't answer, Quistis altered the course of the conversation by mentioning that he'd invited us to his house. When he gave us the address, I recognised the street as one that was fairly close to ours. Mom harped on about how wonderful that was though I wasn't listening. I didn't mean to come across as ungrateful or anything but my mind was elsewhere. Since that P.E. lesson, I had Squall on my mind. He was definitely an amazing guy (even if he had the emotional depth of a teaspoon).

When we got dad, we headed home and had dinner. By 6:30, Quistis and I were both ready and heading out the front door. "Give us a call if you want to be picked up" dad called from upstairs and Mom waved at us from the kitchen before we turned around and walked down the path and up the street.

Balamb at 6:30 was still surprisingly light. I remember at our home in Galbadia, it was quite dark by 5:30. Strolling down the twilight streets was peaceful, you could tell that Balamb was only a small Island nation since the breeze rolling in off the sea was amazingly fresh. The sky here was much clearer than back home as well we could see stars peeking out on the eastern horizon and the now dull glow of the setting sun on the western horizon.

We found the place with relative ease and I thanked the Gods that we had done so much wandering over the last week of holidays. It had only taken us about 10 minutes to arrive there from our place. Standing outside, I had to question if this was the right house. It was a beautiful 2 story house, rendered on the outside with a sand coloured plaster and all the door fittings and windows were black. It looked classy alright and the manicured lawns did nothing to settle my worries.

It wasn't until the door had opened and a tall blonde figure, bathed in the pool of light that streamed down onto the grass that I accepted that we were at the right address. "Welcome to my house. I see you found it easily enough, though I didn't expect anyone for another ten minutes at the least." He grinned sheepishly as I finally took in what he was wearing. A Kimono and Hakama, both were traditional items of clothing from Esthar.

They definitely suited him I thought. "I was practicing Kendo, so please excuse my appearance" He said. "We guessed you were Estharin when you told us your parents were there. Who else in our grade is?" Quissy asked. "Who else is Estharin? Well you have Lenne and Yuna Chére of course, followed by Yuffie Kisaragi and Nida Matsumoto" he finished.

"Well instead of standing around out here, would you like to come in? The door on the left will take you into the lounge, you guys can make yourself comfortable while I change into something… Less comfortable but more appropriate" he laughed and Quissy joined in. I smiled and taking his advice, turned into the room on the left. It was HUGE.

We were there for about 5 minutes before he reappeared wearing dark jeans and a bluish/purple shirt that seemed to match his eyes perfectly. "It's a really nice place you have here!" I commented. Quistis was looking almost longingly at the piano in the corner of the room, a fact which had not escaped him.

"You like Piano?" he asked, Quissy nodded. She'd always wanted to learn though Mom and Dad never seemed to be able to get around to hiring a tutor. "Shall I play something for you?" he asked "While we wait for the others that is" Quissy nodded though I had to ask "Who else is coming?" there was no trace of arrogance in my voice, Instead, there was apprehension.

"Selphie and Squall are coming around, I hope you don't mind." His voice echoed in my head as my stomach plummeted. Ever since leaving school, I had Squall present in my mind as if he'd been burnt into my memory. I was only vaguely aware of him playing the piano as my heartbeat increased. Why was I acting so nervous? The last time I'd spoken to Squall I got hurt bad. Cloud tried to explain and it made me feel better though I wasn't prepared for this unexpected piece of info.

The seconds passed so slowly. I was definitely nervous. It seemed a long time when we heard the sounds of a car turning into the driveway, a telltale sign that the others had finally arrived. Cloud stood up and headed to the door and Quissy sat down on the stool and fingered a few of the keys lightly. I heard the door open and heard people walking towards the room. Framed in the doorway was Selphie whose surprise was apparent, though she wasn't displeased.

Running towards me, she apologised profusely for her behaviour in P.E. in such an honest manner that I couldn't help but smile and insisted that my actions earlier were nothing and that I owed her an apology. Out of the corner of my eye, I could have sworn that I saw Squall glare at Cloud with enough power to frighten the gods themselves. Cloud whispered something, Squall nodded and they both headed into the room.

Right about now, my heart was replaced by a jackhammer and my stomach with a swarm of butterflies. Cloud smiled at everyone present, a smile which was returned by almost everyone except a certain brooding brunette. I wanted to… I don't know… Not hit him or anything but certainly do something to improve his attitude.

I hadn't noticed Cloud leave the room and was surprised when he came back, saying something which my mind didn't quite process until the girls stood up, following him. Squall shot me a glare which I only managed to returned half-heartedly, there was no point in denying that I was interested in this guy and that was why I couldn't bring myself to respond in kind. I stood up and followed the girls, past Squall, through the hall and into the dining room. On the table was laid out several pizzas and a hell of a lot of soft drinks.

I sat down at the table, between the girls and Cloud sat opposite me. I appreciated his kindness though if I had known that Squall would be here, I may have spared myself the grief.


	12. Chapter 12

Squall's POV:

From the moment I saw him sitting there, my stomach felt empty. I don't know why I was so annoyed but I glared at my cousin with full force. Cloud should have told me that HE'D be here. Again I found myself vaguely wondering why I was so annoyed about it but didn't reach any sensible conclusion. Cloud whispered a quick apology and asked me to at least give them a break since they were new and hadn't made any friends yet. I nodded though it did nothing to appease my annoyance.

I think he realised this since he turned his gaze away from me and smiled at everyone before leaving the room. My gaze returned to Seifer and his to mine, the feeling of emptiness in my stomach was soon replaced by the rather ticklish sensation which most people would have attributed to having "butterflies in the stomach".

Why was I feeling like that? I asked myself before Cloud came back into the room and announced that dinner had arrived. The two girls stood up and exited through the door into the hallway and headed towards the dining room. As Seifer followed suit, I shot him an icy glare which would have frozen water, though his attempt at returning it looked more like a pained grimace. He strode past me and followed the girls.

The feelings of guilt running inside my head were now nauseating. Breathing heavily, I suppressed the urge to be sick for the second time today and followed behind Seifer. Seeing food laid out on the table like that only rose the urgency though I still managed to hold out. Seifer had sat between Selphie and his sister – Quistis I reprimanded myself – and cloud was sitting opposite, a space available on either side of him.

I chose the spot between him and Selphie, feeling safer between the two of them. Once I sat down, Cloud handed out the plates that were stacked in front of him and everyone helped themselves. I only took one slice, deciding that to be safe, I'd best not eat too much until I was assured that I'd be able to stomach it. "Does anyone want to listen to music? The majority of CD's I have are in Estharin sorry" Cloud announced. Everyone nodded to the idea and Seifer asked "What sort of music do you listen to?"

"If you're talking about Estharin, then I like a bit of everything except rap. If you're talking about English then Trance, Techno, Punk and dance are good, anything else I can't stand." He laughed. "I wouldn't mind hearing something in Estharin" Quistis said. Selphie and I were used to hearing Estharin music. Being around Cloud, Lenne and Yuna so much had made our skills in the Estharin language fairly strong. Indeed, we spoke it almost fluently since Cloud, Lenne and Yuna had all been teaching us for as long as we'd known them.

"Alrighty then, if you guys don't mind listening to Estharin then I can play the song I've had in my head all day." He laughed again. Seeing him this cheery raised my spirits a little though I can't pretend I still was rather annoyed. "Let me guess – Passion by Utada Hikaru" Selphie announced. Cloud nodded and stood up, heading to the side table, opened a cupboard and switching on the CD player, ran back into the lounge and returning with a CD.

I liked this song and for the duration of it, I was happily enjoying the soft singing from the seat beside mine.


	13. Chapter 13

Seifer's POV:

All I'll say is WOW! I heard Cloud singing softly and he was good. I wondered what he'd be like if he actually sang aloud. Quissy started nudging me after a while – my mouth had been open in surprise. I shut it fairly fast and that elicited giggles from the girls either side of me. Squall glared at me (I was beginning to see that as a normal thing for him; which made it easier to disregard) and my stomach lurched for a moment.

I sat in silence as Quissy asked Cloud about how well he'd sing normally. I glanced up to see is reaction and I'd noticed that he'd turned a rather amusing shade of pink – First time I'd seen him blush like that. Resisting the urge to laugh, I lowered my gaze again, thinking of a decent topic of conversation.

I thought of asking them about themselves since Quissy and I really didn't know them at all, but one glance at Squall quelled that idea fairly fast. I got the feeling that even if I asked politely I'd have been met with a glare. Even though I noticed that a glare was his standard response for everything, it still made me feel uneasy.

_This is a rather poor joke if you ask me. Getting worked up over a glare like that, what does it matter if he glares at me anyway? It's not like I've done anything to him – except maybe exist – Which isn't my fault to begin with. We were invited here tonight as well, so why does he keep glaring at me like that. I notice he hasn't glared once at Quistis. It's totally stupid, and what's even stupider is that I am still getting affected by it._

I kept thinking those thoughts for the remainder of dinner. I heard the others talking – well more specifically, the girls and Cloud talking, though Squall had seemed to maintain an icy silence – about themselves. I roused myself for a moment when Selphie and Cloud spoke about themselves for a while, only to fall back into a stupor shortly afterwards.

_After all, the object of my desire didn't seem terribly interested in talking about himself_... Wait, what? "Object of my desire"? I totally did not just think that! You have got to be kidding me. This is just getting worse and worse. I am sulking like a bitch whose boyfriend is pissed at her. Worse than that – I am getting worked up over a guy who's shown about as many emotions as a log.

This is just great.

I spent the rest of the evening in silence. OK, I finally accepted that the "butterflies in the Stomach" were being caused by Squall. I came to this conclusion since I kept stealing furtive glances at him every now and then, which – without fail – set them off. Did this mean I liked him or did it mean that I found him so repulsive he makes me want to be sick just by looking at him? Considering I'd managed to stomach dinner I'd have to say that it was most likely the first choice causing it.

I liked him (even though that thought made me want to shoot myself) or at the very least, this was just some stupid infatuation that wouldn't last.

I could only hope.


	14. Chapter 14

Squall's POV:

So after dinner I have Seifer looking at me every now and then like… I don't know… I don't understand his kind. Gods this was getting annoying. After a while, I started staring at him. His eyes were so… _Ugh_ I said to myself. _Stop staring I know I'm gay and all but my taste hasn't diminished to a point where I'd find Seifer Almasy even REMOTELY attractive. He isn't all that like he seems to think he is._

I realised that my thoughts would have been blatantly obvious to either Cloud or Selphie and not surprisingly, when I looked up, Selphie was looking at me, her head tilted to one side with an eyebrow raised and a small, knowing smile. Clouds expression was harder to read though still told me he could see what was going on. I blushed ever so slightly and cursed it under my breath.

Seifer had looked away, almost determinedly avoiding my gaze which suited me fine. Cloud and Selphie did not press matters thankfully and we stayed there, listening to music for a further hour before Selphie jumped up and I took her queue that it was time to leave. Cloud walked us to the door and Selphie gave him her usual bear hug though I only extended my hand.

He smiled and threw an arm around my shoulder anyway. Seifer and Quistis were still in the dinning room so there was no way they'd have seen. As my cousin hugged me, I found the annoyance which had haunted me all evening (due to the presence of two certain blondes) leave me, replaced by a slight happiness. The smile on his face reassuring as Selphie and I took our leave, entered Selphie's car and drove back home.

The drive back, Selphie was humming a tune I'd recognised as one that had played during dinner, and I afforded myself a chuckle. She pulled up outside my house – a gesture I thought slightly pointless since she lived next door to me anyway – hugged me and then said goodnight. Waving to her once more, I strolled up the path to my front door.

Knocking softly, my mother called out, "coming" and soon enough, the door opened, light pooling out and my mother smiled at the sight of me. "Have fun dear?" she asked. I smile and nodded but said I was fairly tired. "Oh I understand, after all, you did have a busy evening and besides, you've got school early". This was why I loved my mother, she was always so understanding about anything I did and always tried to support me.

That was the reason why I never told her when something was really worrying me. She knew when something was wrong of course though I never elaborated too much. The last thing I wanted her to know was that I'd tried suicide on more than one occasion and that her only child was a complete basket case.

Following her advice, I bid her goodnight and headed upstairs to my room. As the door clicked shut behind me, I took off my shirt and began preparing for bed. I lay awake for several hours that night which was strange. Normally I was a good sleeper – it was Cloud who wasn't – yet this evening I was having difficulty. Today had been pretty bad I kept thinking and when I thought of the Almasy's being at Cloud's house made my stomach knot itself.

"Cloud's allowed to have other friends, whether you approve of them or not" the logical side of my brain was trying to tell me however the illogical part (which was the one I chose to listen to since it agreed with my frustrations even though they weren't justified) kept telling me that Cloud had been a jerk for not telling me that they'd be there.

I kept remembering little things throughout the night…little details which supported the arguments for the voices in my head though in the end, I wasn't sure which side had come out on top. I must have fallen asleep during my internal debate. I was having a rather weird dream as well come to think of it.

I remembered the trip that Selphie, Cloud and I had taken to the beach last year. I was standing near a cliff and I saw Selphie ahead of me – just like in the drawing I had done this morning – her eyes focused on something which was lost to the horizon. I watched as she wandered dangerously on the edge of the cliff and heard her laughing. She turned her head as if to look at me…

As her head turned, golden blonde hair replaced Selphie's brown and her peridot eyes were replaced by emerald. Seifer had taken Selphie's place. The smile on his face had set my heart racing and butterflies were once more swooping inside my stomach. He was wearing a white hooded jacket, with the sleeves rolled up above the elbow, the jacket was open and the sun was reflecting of the smooth muscles of his stomach and chest in an almost hauntingly beautiful manner.

He smiled at me then, a smile which would have melted the heart of almost anyone. Indeed I could feel myself responding as he waved and spread his arms affectionately, taking the few steps required to close the distance between us. Without thinking, I opened my own arms and drew them around him though they closed on thin air.

I turned and saw something which filled me with ice. Seifer was embracing Cloud. When Seifer tilted his head to give Cloud a kiss my stomach bottomed out, and my head along with it. Somewhere above me, I heard an anguished cry as the dream / nightmare faded.

My swift return to reality revealed two things to me. Firstly was that the anguished cries which had stirred me from that dream were issuing from my own mouth. Secondly, I was hard.


	15. Chapter 15

Cloud's POV:

Dinner went better than I thought and I found it mildly amusing that Squall and Seifer kept shooting brief looks at each other. My earlier thoughts – that Squall would make a very good friend – seemed to be true. I noticed that Squall seemed to get irritated from all the staring though I flattered myself at thinking I understood what was going on in his mind. Judging by the look on Selphie's face, I'd say she drew the same conclusion that I did.

Sure enough, when he finally looked at us, he looked almost worried. He blushed as he noticed the looks on our faces, turned away and whispered under his breath. Whatever he'd said was lost to all of us due to the music still playing. We remained in the dining room, listening to music for another hour. I'd changed the music from Estharin to English so that Seifer and Quistis had a chance to enjoy music they actually understood.

When Selphie leapt out of her chair like it was electrified, I took her meaning that she wished to leave meaning that Squall would be leaving as well. I can't say that I wasn't disappointed by their departure but I understood. I followed them to the door, and hugged Selphie after she gave me a rather crushing hug. When Squall extended his hand to me, I smiled and threw my arm around his shoulder. When I let him go, the smile on his face told me that I was forgiven. I smiled as I watched Selphie's car disappear around the corner and stepped back into the still warmth of my home.

Seifer and Quistis smiled at me as I re-entered the dining room. "Care to take a tour?" I offered, realising that I had not given them one before. "Uh sure" Seifer replied. He sounded tired, not physically but emotionally. No wishing to ask awkward questions, I smiled and led them around my house.

They stayed for another hour or so, though we remained in my bedroom this time. They ended up leaving sometime just past 9:00. I offered to drive them home to save them walking through the dark but they turned me down. I at least walked with them to the corner of my street. The air was quite pleasant though I could definitely feel a storm coming.

Waving at them from my corner, I watched them walk home, until the darkness hid them from view. I smiled again and turned around, walking home. _Squall, I think you're in love. I know you well enough to know that you're interested in Seifer. I don't ever remember seeing you acting this coyly, even though you were trying to mask it with annoyance… You don't need to deny it either. Reading between the lines, I'd say he felt the same way about you. I want you to know, that I am happy for you._


	16. Chapter 16

Squall's POV:

Gods no! I was hard, and it was painful. Seeking release, I removed myself from the fabric prison which brought instant comfort. I had one slight problem though. My mother must have heard the scream since I heard her footsteps along the hallway just outside my bedroom. I rolled onto my side facing away from the door and made sure that I was well covered.

Sure enough, my bedroom door opened and my mother's silhouette appeared. I was feigning sleep, something I was good at doing and after a few short moments, I heard the door click shut again. Mother was obviously satisfied that I wasn't dieing or anything. The moment I heard her footsteps vanish, I felt the urge to do something about my current state.

I rolled onto my back again, and spread my legs slightly, as always. As usual, I was dreaming that Cloud – Yeah, I had a boner for my cousin. It's no big deal – was standing before me, wearing only his hakama, which was quite easy to remove. I walked towards him with every intention to kiss him and remove the thin item of silk which was impeding me from my sole desire.

I felt his arms wrap around my torso, and I felt him kiss me as if this were the last chance he'd ever get. The warmth of his body pressed against mine was good. Like in all my fantasies about this, I was already naked and I felt him moan softly as his lips parted mine and made their way toward my neck. I tugged him off me for a moment, to gaze into his eyes as I fumbled for the belts of his hakama. Undoing the belts proved easy and I watched as the item of clothing fell to the floor.

Imagining him standing before me, completely naked brought to mind the dream again. My heart began to race as the image of Cloud was replaced by Seifer, who wearing board shorts. I tried to will myself to think of Cloud again, but no matter what I tried, all I could see was Seifer's image. It seemed to be burned into my mind.

My fantasy was now going out of control as I was still thinking of the dream I'd had. Seifer was there now on that cliff, though instead of him reaching down to kiss Cloud, he was holding me close to his chest, I could feel his heart race as he closed his eyes and lowered his face toward mine. I didn't get farther than that because I was snapped back to reality as I prepared myself for imminent release.

Never, in living memory, had I ever jacked off and produced such a powerful climax. I now realised that it was Seifer's image that had caused it. Things were slowly starting to make sense. I think I was falling for Seifer, the way I kept shooting glances at him and how easily I was getting annoyed. It was slowly dawning on me that I was jealous.

Prior to today, I had always thought that I was in love with Cloud. This evening had proven me wrong. I loved Cloud, there was no mistaking that, though the physical attraction I had felt for him, now seemed insignificant. Seeing him with another guy that I (now realised) that I was falling for made me feel things I'd never felt before.

I realised, I wasn't annoyed at Cloud for inviting Seifer tonight. I was subconsciously trying to deny all the signs that my heart was telling me about Seifer and cling to the comfort that being with my cousin had always given. I was deeply attracted to the tall blonde. He was beautiful, indeed he was an Adonis and so far he had shown me nothing but kindness, though he was somewhat blunt at times and I had yet to reciprocate his kindness in any way.

Gods help me. Denial is going to have to be a lot easier to cope with than this…


	17. Chapter 17

Seifer's POV:

Tonight was quite enjoyable. I gotta give it that. Dinner at Cloud's was great since, I realised that Quistis and I had made a friend here that we could count on. Back home in Galbadia, there were only three people we could say that about. A girl named Fujin who was Quissy's best friend and my friends and team mates Roxas and Axel.

Walking home, I thought about Squall. He was without a doubt a stunning piece of work and Cloud was just as good. Selphie was also quite attractive though not my type but I could tell Quistis definitely like the look of that "package".

We arrived home to find that dad and mom had already gone to bed. Quissy and I – wishing to keep the noise to the barest minimum possible - headed straight for bed and once there, I sat for a while, thinking about things. I liked guys more-so than girls since all of my experiences with girls were with cheap bitches who'd lay just about anything with a dick. I always thought that getting with guys was a LOT harder and far more rewarding anyway.

Quissy knew that I'd been with both but didn't know my preference. If she had any suspicions, she never voiced them. Fact was that almost everyone had slept with was just another badge I'd wear around like a trophy. It didn't mean anything to me so much but it did reinforce the image that I was the pinnacle of "cool". Not one person had ever piqued my interest as much as Squall had. After only one day, I knew that it had to be something big.

For someone like me who had only ever used the term "love" when describing my closest relatives, thinking about Squall and having the phrase "love at first sight" come unbidden to my mind was a shock. Was this just some stupid infatuation like I'd hoped at dinner? Gods no, this was the real thing. Seifer Almasy had it bad.

I'd never tolerate people playing "hard to get". They either wanted it or they didn't and they'd either take it or leave it. That was how I'd always done things before, but for once, here was somebody that actually seemed worth the effort of the chase. _I'll try my hardest to get you Squall. You are unlike every other person I've ever had. You are worth more than all of them put together. There is nothing I would deny you._

I will say one thing about me. If I thought somebody was worth it, there's nothing I wouldn't do for them, be they friend or family. I was fiercely loyal and for once, I wanted more than just sex from someone. I wanted Squall to be my lover, my boyfriend. Was this being selfish of me? Perhaps, but somehow I got the impression that he wouldn't mind so much.

I pondered over this for a while but the urge to tend to my growing erection was fast becoming crucial. From this moment on, I had eyes only for Squall. I took it slower than usual, teasing my dick thinking about him. Remembering him in P.E. earlier assisted greatly with the images playing through my head. I imagined holding him and kissing him, before crouching before him to swallow his manhood as far as I could handle. I imagined that I heard him groan in pleasure as my mouth began invading the alien territory of his body.

Even though I was going slower than usual, I came a lot faster than I ever had. The perspiration on my chest was obvious as the cool breeze blew through my window. I heard the distant roar of thunder as I buried my face in my pillow and whispered "Squall, I think I love you" to the wind.


	18. Chapter 18

Cloud's POV:

The new day arrived. The sky, a pastel blue after last night's rain. The ground was shimmering as droplets of water clung to the garden beds and morning dew clung to the grass. I smiled serenely. This morning, Selphie was going to pick me up with Squall and they were staying for breakfast. I showered and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Cooking had always been somewhat of a hobby of mine and it had certainly payed off. I had started preparing for everything. I was going to cook pancakes, bacon and eggs. Just as the first batch of pancakes had been done, the doorbell chimed and I dashed to let in my friends. I wasn't surprised that Lenne and Yuna were there as well.

I kissed Lenne as she passed and showed them to the kitchen. Sitting down at the small table, the girls made some small talk while Squall sidled up to me and offered some assistance. It didn't take long for the rest of the pancakes to be made and I started on the bacon and eggs. Squall had set the table and taken the pancakes down while I continued to monitor the eggs.

"Can I talk to you about something" Squall asked softly, not wanting the girls to hear. "Anytime" I said, smiling and I did mean it. "About last night… Sorry for being such a… Well… Sorry for acting like Wakka" he blushed. God he was funny when he did that. I cared for him more than just a cousin, I often thought of him more as a little brother and there wasn't much I wouldn't do for him.

"I apologise for inviting Seifer and not telling you. know you must have been a bit upset about it but I just had to check something out for myself." I finished acutely. "Check something? Oh… You mean me and Seifer?" He looked scared. "Squall, when you first told Selphie and I about being gay, what did we tell you?" "That you'd both be there for me regardless" his voice sounded hollow. "I honestly thought that there was a chance you'd be happy with this guy. I know I was being nosy but I couldn't help it."

He raised his head and I saw a tear travel down his cheek then. "You were right though. I guess I like him. I won't lie to you and say that I am not attracted at all. That wouldn't be fair to you." He smiled at me then. I gave him a brief hug and removed the eggs from the stove, and replaced it with the bacon. The girls had looked over at us when I gave Squall a hug though they didn't say anything.

Breakfast was ready soon enough. Everone ate rather quickly and I stacked the dishwasher, set it and then left home for the day. Yuna sat in the front on the drive from my home to our school. I sat in the back, between Squall and Lenne. Far too soon, we turned into the school car park and we were still quite early. As we drove through, I noticed Seifer and Quistis waiting at the gates, where I had waited yesterday.

As they saw us drive in, they waved and we all (Squall included) waved in return. Selphie found a vacant spot close to the gates. As we poured out of the car, I swear I saw Seifer blush with a rather stupid grin on his face. I laughed once and slapping Squall on the back, headed toward the usual place. Last nights storm had erased all evidence of yesterday. I saw Squall's relief and we stayed there until our classes were due to start.

Squall and Seifer were standing a little off to the side and were talking softly. I smiled softly to myself, thinking of what was to come.


	19. Chapter 19

Seifer's POV:

This was unexpected. Squall was quite pleasant today. Gone was the almost offensively quiet and brooding boy I met yesterday. Here before me was the same guy, still awkwardly shy, yet somehow a lot gentler. Perhaps he'd had a bad day yesterday? I mean, I know I was somewhat rude to him in P.E. and all but he's really confusing the hell outta me now…

Despite the confusion, I was totally eager to get to know him and hopefully make a start at making the fantasy which had planted itself into my brain a reality. Squall as my boyfriend. The though elicited chills of pleasure up my spine. I knew I must look stupid with a cheesy grin on my face, though I was glad when I saw Squall smile in return.

My heart melted then and I knew that it was real, what I felt for him. For once in my sleazy existence, I could honestly say that I would NEVER cheat on a partner. When the bell rang for class, I was only vaguely aware. Squall and I were standing together companionably, the silence between us comfortable and relaxed.

Yesterday I thought that it'd take quite a bit to get Squall to trust me. Today however, I wasn't sure. He may not trust me yet, but at this stage, his kindness was more than enough for me and I believed that someday soon, I would earn his trust.

We walked toward school, to the first lesson (Maths –GAH!) and I noticed that we were all in the same class. Yesterday, Quissy and I were introduced to the class by one of the faculty again and because of that we'd arrived later than everyone else, so I found it strange that I didn't see either Squall or Cloud in class yesterday. Oh well they're here now I smiled inwardly. _"Hey, more time spent with my Prince Charming. Hehehe"_ Man, I really was a sleaze.

Squall's POV:

He was in my Maths class?! Well I did tell myself I'd try and be nice. Never really knew that it could be this hard. Mainly I was just trying to emulate Cloud's normal attitude. Man I really idolized him. _"Don't forget who kept you up most of the night!" _my heart kept exclaiming loudly. _"I KNOW! I LIKE SEIFER OK!" _My head was yelling back. I could feel a headache coming on.

Seifer and Quistis took the seats next to ours. In a row, we had Selphie and Quistis on the ends, Cloud and Seifer next to them and I was crammed in the middle. For once, I found myself not paying attention in maths at all. Usually I would at least half pay attention but not today. Seifer sitting on my left provided more of a distraction than fireworks would. I kept fidgeting and unconsciously found myself flirting and what was worse was that it wasn't subtle at all.

For example, I found my arm against his on more than one occasion, our legs pressed together, my hand on his, my hand on his shoulder and what the hell was up with me?! I'd never been this physical with anyone other than my mother, Cloud and Selphie. This guy was making me into a needy, clingy little freak.

I had to force myself so hard to stop, which wasn't helped by the fact that I had just put my hand next to his again and he'd squeezed mine. Gods; why did this have to happen to me. Cloud was sitting on my other side and began nudging me. I looked at him and then at Mr Barrett. He'd just asked me something and I was too busy spacing out like a lovesick dog to notice. "Sorry sir, I didn't hear the question." I said eliciting giggles from half the damned class which made me feel very hot under the collar.

Mr Barrett nodded disapprovingly at me but continued to ask one of the other students the question. I was grateful that I hadn't been holding Seifer's hand or anything when all eyes were on me, but the moment I thought that, I wanted to hold his hand. "_STOP IT"_ I reminded myself _"You are in Class. These people already think you're gay, sure you are, but they don't know for sure and Wakka would only see it as another reason to pound your sorry existence back into the last millennia" _

How the hell was I going to manage this?

Seifer's POV:

Today had definitely been the polar opposite of yesterday. Squall kept touching me, intentional or not, it was still a damned turn on! I felt his leg rub against mine once and I felt searing heat radiate through my body, and when he held my hand for like a nanosecond I thought I'd lose it right there.

Teach looked this way and I was kinda glad that Squall had lain off the touching at that time since we seemed to be under a spot light. I wasn't quite ready to be "outed" for being gay again. My train of thought was sorta derailed when I hear giggling. Stupid morons, why the hell were they giggling? Bah who cares really?

When the teacher had looked away again, I saw the slight trace of a blush on Squall's cheeks and I wanted so badly to kiss him right there. Come on, if he kept touching me, he had to be flirting right? I certainly liked the idea but at the same time couldn't help feeling like I was totally getting ahead of myself. Maybe they were honest mistakes? I still didn't even know if Squall was interested in guys or what.

Maybe he was interested in guys… I got that impression from the physical attraction we seemed to be sharing all lesson. I felt like a magnet, totally attracted, drawn physically toward Squall by some invisible force. Though maybe he was straight… I had no clue which to believe though there was definitely one I'd prefer over the other.

Remembering the last words I'd spoken last night. "Squall, I think I love you" I mumbled to myself. "What?" came Squall's voice, sounding slightly panicked and my immediate thought was _"FUCK!"_


	20. Chapter 20

Cloud's POV:

"Squall, I think I love you" - Dear gods… even I heard that. "What?" was all the reply a stunned Squall could manage and I smiled as my beliefs were confirmed but at the same time, if I'd heard it, there was a good chance others had as well. Selphie didn't seem to have heard it, Quistis by the looks of things had, and on her other side was Zell. I saw him turn his head. I thought that it definitely could have been worse. It was common knowledge that Zell was gay. He'd been out since 8th grade and got put in hospital by Wakka's group because of it.

I guess he must have thought he'd misheard since he shook his head and continued focussing on Mr Barrett explaining some mathematical theory. I actually felt sorry for Zell. He only had three real friends (Hayner, Pence and Ollette) since he came out and in reality it was forced out of him. Back in the day, he was a bit on the runtish side and people walked all over him and abused him.

Datto from the football team stole his bag and found his diary, well the next morning half the more "interesting" pages were posted around the school. That was the day that he'd been hospitalised with broken ribs, a broken arm and some internal bruising. Wakka really did a number on him and I was one of the only people who weren't afraid of Wakka. Which also meant that I was one of the only people who had stood up for him.

Thinking about what Seifer had said again made me focus more on the issue at hand. If I'd heard it, and Zell thought he heard it… then it was possible that someone else had heard it also… I couldn't help noticing a slight look of triumph on Rinoa's face… "Don't worry Rin; I am quite sure that a few people would love to wipe that look off your face." I would never forgive her for what she'd done four years ago.

As such, I'd love to see her get what she deserved. She was a nasty piece of work alright. Praying that she'd not noticed I focused my attention onto the work in front of me… I really hope she didn't hear, she has the potential to cause some major damage and I know she'd take any opportunity…

Seifer's POV:

"What?" came Squalls voice and his panic was obvious. FUCK! Why did I say that aloud?! Quistis shot me a reproving glare but faced forward almost instantly, I saw that weird guy on her other side look at us shocked but I don't know if he heard properly since he totally looked away, looking like he'd been hearing things.

Cloud looked at us. Worry on his face. Oh shit… "I'll explain later" I hissed at Squall. He took the point and faced forward. There was that bitch who'd been trying to "catch my attention" yesterday. _What's so funny then? Why the hell are you looking so smug?_ I thought to myself then it hit me. Could she have heard? Gods; so much for wanting to keep my sexuality a secret… Two days here and I blow it.

I spent the rest of the lesson completely freaking out now. If "Ms Bitch" heard, or that blonde kid next to Quissy… I'd pound him to the ground if he opened his mouth and I'm prepared to bet that Quissy would slaughter the bitch. Well… what's done is done and I gotta pay the piper sometime.

The bell rang and I bolted to the door, the bitch smiled in an almost sadistic way. "See ya around" she said, smiling that same infuriatingly vindictive smile. I saw the blonde guy leave with his head was down, as if hiding his face from the crowd. "Why did you say that" I heard Cloud whisper as he passed me, Selphie standing next to him. I went red.

"It ain't gonna be good… but we need to talk. Can you skip next period?" I asked Squall and Cloud. "Are you gonna answer me now then; If so then yeah, I'll skip next period." Squall's voice was unusually calm. "Sure, I can. What about Selphie and Quistis though" Cloud asked. "If they want to then fine; I got no doubts that Quissy heard me and I figure since you and Squall here heard, then your friend's got the right to know too"

"Then shall we go back to Garden?" Squall asked. Squall and Selphie nodded. "Garden?" I asked. "Where we were this morning before class, it's our secret area. Only our friends know of it" Cloud smiled. I guess this meant that he thought Quissy and I were his friends. What do you know; I guess there was a silver lining after all.

Squall's POV:

My heart was pounding and I kept hearing those words in my head. "I think I love you…I love you… Love you…" I was getting confused, frightened, frustrated but I had the swooping feeling in my stomach again as well as a feeling of… elation? What the hell… the longer I thought, the calmer I got.

I guess that my curiosity won out over my fear. When Seifer suggested I cut class to get a response from him I was calm and almost eager. If I got a response from him then it would be worth it. Cloud suggested Garden and I began walking. Probably not wise, skipping class, twice in two days but like I said, it'd be worth it if I got answers.

Before I realised where I was, I found myself pushing between the two bushes which was the only way to Garden. I stood there, expectantly, awaiting the explanation to Seifer's words. He was standing a foot or so away from me, a blush burning the tanned skin of his face. The butterflies had broken free and I laughed.

His face changed to another hue of crimson and he mumbled something which sounded like "Shut up, you wanna hear or not" which had the desired effect of muting the sounds of mirth coming out of my mouth. "Yes I want to hear what you meant by you love me." I said seriously. Selphie bobbed up and down excitedly while Quistis leant lightly against a shrub.

"OK. I wanted you to know that I was thinking about you all last night Squall. I guess I really like you. I want to get to know you and I want you to like me too" His colour seemed to intensify every second. Cloud nodded and I felt the heat rise in my face and that almost dizzying, floating sensation. "Seifer, I guess… I was thinking about you last night too you know?"

Once those words escaped my lips, I felt like my world was slipping away. Cloud was next to me and he reached out and held on to my shoulder, anchoring me to reality and sanity. For something which was quite easy to admit, the aftermath was almost impossible to bear. "I am glad. Squall, you just made my day" Seifer said though I was no longer able to comprehend anything. Seifer stepped forward and held my hand.

The searing heat of his hand was electrifying. I felt like I was melting. "Squall?" I heard Cloud say somewhere to my right. That brought me back to reality. I was totally swept up in the moment and had just blurted out something which would mean that Seifer would now expect something of me. He was even holding my hand. I panicked at the thought of Seifer hugging me or even kissing me, but for the moment, he seemed content with holding hands.

"Squall" Cloud repeated and I turned my head to face him. He looked happier than I remember ever seeing him. "You okay? You look like you're about ready to cry" he said laughing. Damn it, he was right. I smiled and laughed along with the others then. I was happy, for the first time in a long time.

My fear that Seifer would be expecting more from me than I was willing to do was, at present, groundless. He was still holding my hand though he smiled and, understanding the sentiment I hadn't spoken, he let go. Funny, but once he let go, I desperately wanted that warmth again.

There's time enough for that later I told myself.


	21. Chapter 21

Cloud's POV:

Squall looked happier than I'd seen him since we were both thirteen. He seemed to regain something he'd lost long ago, standing there in Garden with the four of us. It was obvious to me that he was still quite cautious and wary but he was opening up to Seifer and Quistis which was more than he'd done for anyone else. Before I realised, I found myself thinking of Squall's childhood.

He'd had a rough time that was for sure. I knew about Squall's inner demons and his past better than most. Part of the reason why he would never give most people a chance was because last time he'd done so, he was hurt. Aunt Raine had met a man named Alex when Squall and I were twelve. She started dating him and Squall was quite fond of him. Actually just about everyone in the family was.

Just after my thirteenth birthday, Aunt Raine was diagnosed with cancer and was hospitalised. Alex looked after Squall for that time. My mother and father took me to see Squall one day, they were intending on visiting the hospital so they left me to Alex's care.

I don't remember what happened too well after my mom and dad left though I could remember that Alex getting drunker and drunker, he got angry and eventually picked me up and threw me into a wall. I was knocked out. I heard later that he'd raped Squall after beating him and then commit suicide in the bathroom.

My parents were completely hysterical when they returned to collect me and found both Squall and I unconscious (Squall with obvious signs of being raped) and Alex's body slumped in a heap against the bathroom wall. That was a hard time for Squall and Aunt Raine. Squall lost a lot then…

He would only ever fully open up to Selphie and I after that. He still spoke to Lenne and Yuna but he would never give other people a chance, choosing instead to shut them out by erecting so many emotional barriers that they were uncountable. He lived with me for the remainder of Aunt Raine's stay at the hospital. She was eventually allowed to go home as she was in remission and Squall returned home.

Soon after, the new school year started and we entered eighth grade, we met Rinoa for the first time. She made that year a living nightmare for Squall whose main ambition now was to be invisible so that nobody could hurt and abuse him as Alex had. Rin however wouldn't have that. Our first day she was blatantly obvious with her flirting. A blind person would have been able to see how obvious she was then and when Squall did nothing but rebuke her attempts, she began to spread rumours that he was gay.

Petty I know but Rin was a lowlife bitch who had honestly thought "it was a laugh". Sure, another human's misery is a cause for amusement? Very well then, the second you're miserable, I'll make sure to laugh at you and see how amusing it is. What more could I say except she desperately needed a taste of her own medicine.

There were lots of other mitigating factors of course, but to have someone he thought cared for him hurt him so badly and then for someone he never knew to hurt him as well for no reason? I guess that would make anyone mistrusting of people he didn't know for a long time. To see him opening up to Seifer with seeming ease as he was, well I was most happy.

_Squall, _I thought to myself,_ I've only ever wished for your happiness and I am glad that you finally have someone who seems wiling to give it._

Squall's POV:

It was now three weeks into the school year. Seifer and Quistis had attached themselves to our group indefinitely. Not that I minded anymore and as for progress on mine and Seifer's relationship… well we knew we liked each other but I was hesitant to go any further than that. It had taken people years to earn my trust and I couldn't just give it to Seifer immediately no matter how much I liked him.

Still, he seemed content with that, not pushing me any farther than I could handle. He was almost exceedingly patient with me. Cloud kept smiling every time he saw the two of us together though he'd never explain why. I think I had a fair idea why… I assumed that I looked like some love sick puppy and Seifer I knew was not much better. This year had so far been ok. Nobody had done anything to me yet, though that didn't alleviate my fears.

Knowing Wakka or Kefka, they wouldn't just leave me alone now that I had a couple more friends. I knew I wasn't that fortunate. Last time I had P.E. I noticed Wakka abuse Seifer for "bullshitting Brudda" I smiled to myself remembering that Seifer had defended me a couple of times now in P.E. from Wakka's idiocy.

Today however, before class had started, I chose to hang back in the locker room for a while longer than necessary. I saw Seifer wait for me and when I was sure that we were the only ones left, I gestured for him to come over. "What's up?" he asked, sounding slightly concerned. I don't think anything would have prepared him for what I did next.

I smiled and (surprised by my own daring) hugged him and pressed a kiss lightly against his lips, the butterflies in my stomach were beginning to make me giddy so I broke away from him once more, whispered "Thanks for everything" and walked out, leaving Seifer standing there. I noticed that he had placed a hand gently on his lips as if checking that it had really happened.

When did I become so daring? Considering I'd wanted to do that to Cloud for 4 years and never done it. I'd wanted to do it to Seifer for a week and I had. I guess that it was because I was really in love this time.

Seifer's POV:

Oh gods. That was quite a shock but gods damned was it good! His hair smelt like spring blossoms and his lips against mine… all I can say is WOW! I found myself touching my lips but the feeling was no where near as stimulating as his lips. "Are you coming or not?" he called out from the door. "Uh… Yeah" I replied, noticing that for the first time in my life, I was speechless after someone had kissed me.

I followed him out the door, not noticing that I had just walked straight past the teacher. "Ahem… Mr Almasy, class is over here" I heard Mr Loire say, his annoyance was quite obvious. "Sorry – Guess I spaced out" great. Wakka and his friends were laughing and whispering to each other and Rinoa and her friends were giggling derisively.

_Laugh it up you bitch_ I thought to myself. _Don't forget, it's been three weeks and you're still trying to get me to notice you since you're still acting like a damned whore. _I laughed aloud then and shot her a rather venomous look. She walked over to Wakka and hugged him, planting small kisses along his jaw and cheek.

_Trying to make me jealous won't work honey, least of all for you. I've had better than you and what I want now is better than you'll ever be so you may as well give it up _I thought and I guess she got the picture since she stopped kissing Wakka and stormed off, moving as far away from me as possible.

Selphie giggled "what's up with Rin? She looks like someone's just slapped her" "Who cares?" came Squall's reply. "She looked like she was flirting with me so I ignored her" I said, Selphie giggling harder than ever. "That'll explain it. She hates it when she doesn't get what she wants – besides, I heard her talking in the locker this morning, she was going to try and 'work her magic' on you. I laughed so hard when I heard that"

Gotta give it to Selphie, she was cute and had a lot of guts to laugh at Rinoa. "Don't worry. I wouldn't touch that if you paid me" it was true. I turned to Squall and whispered "Hey, about before… I guess I wanted to say that… that was amazing and that I love you" he smiled at that and Selphie punched the air triumphantly.

Man I seemed to have made good friends here. I guess I really am changing.

Cloud's POV:

The day had flown past. I was walking home with Squall today since he was going to stay at my house the night. "And then I kissed him" he trailed off shyly. I smiled when he told me, of course, Selphie had already told me but I had to get the word from the horse's mouth so they say.

"He actually told me he liked it" he continued, he was almost glowing with pride and I was also beaming. Everything was good and we were just outside my house when Wakka drove past. "'Sup Fag! You better watch your back ya!" he called to Squall. Alright, so I was annoyed and I thought that I was actually picking a fight when I called out "Don't you wish he were a fag Wakka then you'd possibly stand a chance."

The tyres of Wakka's car screeched as he reversed back. "What'd you say brudda?" he asked. I smiled and repeated what I'd said laughing at the scowl on his face. "You itchin' for a fight Cloud?" he asked me. "Nah, I don't like fighting people weaker than me. Come back when you've got four of your mates like you usually do and we'll talk about it then" I smiled inwardly.

Sure, picking a fight with Wakka wasn't exactly the cleverest idea I ever had and I was certain that it was bound to make him retaliate against Squall rather than myself but considering that Squall had both me and Seifer watching his back at any given time at school as well as the baseball team and the Turks watching out for us all from afar, I'd say it was unlikely that Wakka would be able to do anything anytime soon.

He looked like he was about to say something but I turned my back on him and Squall and I walked up the path to my house. Wakka was stupid and a coward. He wouldn't do anything until he was with his mates. _Let them try_ I thought then. _The school has been looking for an excuse to expel him anyway. _

That evening was good. Squall had actually asked if the others would be coming over. I offered to give them a call to see if they were interested. I called all of them in turn, Selphie was busy; Lenne and Yuna had a music recital for their grandparents, which only left Seifer and Quistis. They said they'd love to come around and that they'd be here within half an hour.

Squall's face lit up. I really was happy that someone could make him smile like that. I seriously doubted whether Seifer really would be half an hour and sure enough, within fifteen minutes, the doorbell rang. Squall did his best to repress the look of happiness on his face and I laughed at the effort he seemed to be making.

I went to answer the door and was not surprised to see the two blondes. Seifer smiled as I moved to let him in and Quistis gave me a brief hug before following the (now familiar) way to my lounge room. I closed the door behind them and followed after.

When I saw Squall, he had been successful in putting on his best poker face and one would be hard pressed to find any signs of his and Seifer's relationship. I was glad that if it came to it, he'd be able to hide it from others who would not be as understanding. I regaled our earlier encounter with Wakka to Quissy and Seifer.

As expected, Seifer scowled as I finished. "I got his back, you know that!" he announced and Squall's poker face dissolved immediately. Seifer walked over to him and placed his hands on Squall's shoulders bracingly. "I know you do. I got it as well" I smiled. I trusted Seifer Almasy; that much was certain.


	22. Chapter 22

Squall's POV: 

"I got his back, you know that!" Seifer said. He was standing behind me now, his hands sending waves of pure, fiery warmth through my body like waves of electricity. I didn't notice my head had tilted to rest on his arm, his other hand stroked my face, and before I realised I'd kissed his hand.

He pulled a chair next to mine, wrapped his arms around me and I leant towards him, strange that I could feel so safe in such unfamiliar territory though that thought didn't bother me for long. I felt his face nudge into the back of my head, his breath eliciting tingles of pleasure through my spine. I heard a cough from somewhere above me and realised that Quistis was looking at us with a rather amused look on her face.

I felt my face burn crimson and heard Cloud laugh as the colour rose. I smiled awkwardly and Seifer looked much the same. "If you want, Quistis and I can leave" Cloud joked. "Would you?" Seifer joked, laughing aloud and we all followed suit. It was relaxed here right now, that was for sure, though I couldn't help be confused about my relationship to Seifer.

I did things without thinking and while I was glad that he didn't get angry about it, I couldn't help but feel that I was getting myself too attached. _It will be worth it, after all, he's going as slowly as you want, remember? _and even as I said it I knew it was true. Seifer was content to go at my pace though I knew he must want to go faster than I was prepared.

It only made me love him all the more. I had never felt like this with Cloud. With Cloud, I guess I always knew subconsciously that it was more that I wanted what I couldn't have. With Seifer, my very essence seemed overjoyed that he reciprocated my feelings for him. I began to believe that my life was actually worth living again.

Now that was a feeling that I hadn't felt in years.

Seifer's POV:

He kissed my hand. Gods, if it weren't for my sister and Cloud being here, I think I'd have grabbed him and began kissing him rather forcefully right there! I can't say that I didn't want it. I mean, I'd never taken a relationship so slowly in my life. Normally I'd have already had "whoever I wanted at the time" by the end of three days… it'd been almost three weeks since I made my feelings known to Squall and while he seemed to return them, he seemed to want to take things very slowly.

Never before was there a need to take things slowly in a relationship, after all, most of the time, I was just after the sex. Never before had I actually felt for a person, what I felt for Squall either now that to think of it. Honestly, I was actually starting to be glad that I'd left Galbadia. My life here was quite good, I had more good friends here than I ever did in Galbadia and it was only after everything happened that I realised the only people I could really call friends there were Roxas and Axel.

Here I also had someone I could honestly say I loved as well. I was in love with Squall; no doubts remained in my mind about that. I wasn't going insane with the lack of sex like I though I would, I was now content to just hold him and be held and from everything I could tell, he also liked it as well. He was worth the wait though. I think that if he'd asked, I'd wait forever so long as I could stay with him.

Besides, if things got desperate, I always had my right hand. _Way to go for spoiling the mood _I told myself. God I am a sick puppy.

Quistis' POV:

I must say I was impressed at Seifer. Since school last year, he'd changed a lot and I was proud of my little brother for that. Back home (I should say, our old home) Seifer had been so much different to what he was like these days. Before, he had been cruel. He was the stereotypical "jock" who assumed that he was better than everyone else and acted in a manner befitting of such behaviour.

For longer than I cared to remember, he had been an ass. He had been leader of a gang of students who were mainly from the football team and various other cliques, the types of sheep who wanted to hang around the "big bad wolf" so to speak. Most of those people were going along with it since they knew they'd be able to injure and threaten most people and anyone with half a brain would know not to mess with them.

Seifer had been responsible for the hospitalisation of a boy in the grade lower than ours. Who'd been pushed off a second floor walkway, constant fights between other groups of people, victimisation of a lot of students and was responsible for many a broken heart, created from the sheer amount of people he had slept with.

But that was it. To every one of his followers, Seifer was charming though he was seen as public enemy number one by his victims. I will admit that he had never intentionally hurt me, though I was sure that if I hadn't been his sister I may have been. However, the same can not be said of most of my friends. He had hurt them all on many occasions since I was part of the "Nerd population" as his friends used to say.

I can't honestly say I was surprised when he was cast off his pedestal though. He'd made far too many enemies and even his "friends" were thinking he was too arrogant and powerful for his own good. I don't think that Seifer would ever forget just how some of his closest friends betrayed him and how a girl named Rydia, who had somehow announced herself as his girlfriend, had destroyed him for ever at Galbadia High.

"Vengeance is a dish best served cold" I remember her saying just before the rumours spread. Until Rydia found out, nobody except me knew that Seifer was bi and had slept with other guys. None of them were ever game enough to tell since they'd immediately become the newest victim of their 'friends'.

I knew about Seifer's rather ambiguous sexuality. Indeed it was hard not to, once you became accustomed to hearing the moans from the room next to mine when he had his "friends" stay for an evening. When Rydia had managed to convince herself that Seifer was her boyfriend and that their relationship was exclusive, I told Seifer that he should do something then. In his pride, he ignored me and let her continue to think that she was special.

Of course, after a few weeks she (as dense as she was) began to figure out a few details. She figured out that Seifer was "cheating" on her (I use that term loosely since he'd never agreed that they were going out) and that he had slept with guys as well. One day she confronted him about it and he blew her off, saying that their relationship had never been official and that she wasn't "worth a second go".

Little did he know that she had been acquiring evidence to back her case against him to most of his friends, including ways of destroying some of the people he was closest to in the process. She had stolen my journal and had also obtained rather questionable photos of his closest friends - Roxas and Axel the only two I liked and thought were decent – so after his little speech, she began playing her games.

She'd stolen from a teacher and had framed Seifer. Most of the faculty were convinced of his guilt while his friends praised his daring. Of course, Rydia wasn't satisfied by muddying his name where it had already been dirt. She set about turning most of his followers against him. The worst of it was that she had the proofs required to do so.

It soon became public knowledge that Seifer had had sex with guys. It also became known that I was a Lesbian, something that only my closest friend and partner, Fujin knew and that Roxas and Axel had been lovers for two years. She had provided the base works for what had come after. Seifer's followers turned on him after finding out his sexuality; they also turned on Roxas and Axel who were almost immediately ostracized and in Roxas' case - beaten.

Seifer's suffering which Rydia had engineered was slow and painful. Some people had initially wished to deny it, though the proof was irrefutable. Those who had been amongst his strongest supporters, now spoke out against him more than anyone else. Soon, every piece of "dirt" on Seifer that had ever existed was made known to the entire student body and it was not taken kindly to.

He didn't just fall from his pillar. He was torn off because of one woman. Before long, the arrogant, cocky, vain brother I knew was gone. Instead there was a man who was victimised and tormented to breaking point. "Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned" was a phrase he had learned the hard way.

Since then, he had changed. He still showed vestiges of his former behaviour, even now, though they were barely noticeable any more. Mom and Dad had noticed the change and had praised him. I had to give him my praise as well and I knew the reason for his change. Here in Balamb, he was away from it all. He had been burned by the fire he had started there.

Here, he and I had made friends who were more than just a good influence on him. They were honest and kind and they already knew about his sexuality and most of his past and they accepted him.

It was also my belief that his love of Squall was something which had kept him on the "straight and narrow" however, I doubt that that particular fact was known by our parents and I was certainly not going to be the one to tell them the truth regarding Seifer's reform.


	23. Chapter 23

Cloud's POV:

It was now almost two months into the school year. It had been four weeks since Squall and Seifer had admitted to each other. Their relationship proved to be mainly hugs and kisses and at first, Quistis and I both thought that Seifer would become impatient and do something stupid though thankfully our fears were baseless and he went as slowly as Squall wanted, though they had begun sharing a bed.

They both stayed over at my place last night, as had Quistis and Selphie. Staying in a five bedroom house when you were the only person was somewhat lonely, so it became increasingly common for them all, especially Squall and Seifer to stay at mine. Of course the two of them shared a room (and thus a bed) whenever they stayed but nothing ever became of it.

The room I gave them was the room farthest away from mine (I didn't want to hear them if they felt the urge to do anything) though it proved mostly unnecessary. As usual, I was the first awake and began making waffles for breakfast. Quistis emerged first out of all my guests (and like me was already dressed for the day) and began offering to help me make breakfast. Selphie was still fast asleep and so were the two lovebirds.

Turned out Quistis was quite handy in the kitchen so I was glad when everything was finished much faster than it normally was. After setting the table, we both ran upstairs to wake the others. She took Selphie and I took Squall and Seifer. I opened the door and burst out laughing when I saw them since they were in one of the most awkward positions I'd ever seen. Squall was draped diagonally on Seifer, with his head resting on Seifer's elbow and Seifer seemed to have one leg over Squall's thigh.

Seifer groggily looked at me and attempted a glare which was marred by a yawn and Squall smiled at me sheepishly. I heard Selphie yell something I didn't quite understand from down the hallway, followed by Quissy's laughter. I heard them stumble downstairs and smiled once more at the two boys still tangled together on the bed and closed the door behind me.

Trusting that the two of them would get out of bed and make themselves presentable, I walked back down the stairs to be met with Quissy and a rather sleepy and tousle haired Selphie yawning enthusiastically at the table, still wearing her grey Chocobo pyjamas and Chicobo slippers. We waited for the others to make their way down before eating breakfast and thankfully it was all still hot by the time everyone was assembled.

Selphie, Squall and Seifer showered after breakfast and we began walking to school. Wakka still had not done anything to Squall or myself for my rudeness that day, though I didn't expect I'd be out of the woods that easily. I was still keeping an eye on him and the Turks had been rather keen on keeping an eye out for me as well. I kept thinking to myself –_ I'm really going to have to thank them one day _– though Rufus always tried to decline anything I'd offered.

We walked through the school gates, offered the usual pleasantries to my friends on the baseball teams and continued through the admin block. Quistis paused for a minute as two guys I'd never seen before walked through the office door. I gave her a questioning look though she said that she must have been seeing things and continued on.

Garden this morning was fairly nice. The dew still shimmered on the grass and the flowers were beginning to bloom, just like something else.

Quistis' POV:

Walking past the school office, I caught sight of two boys out of the corner of my eyes. _Was that just Roxas and Axel??? _I questioned myself. Can't be. The logical side won out and I noticed Cloud smiling at me questioningly. "It's nothing, just seeing things is all" I answered the question he'd not asked and we continued toward Garden.

I loved this place. I was genuinely happy here and although I missed Fujin, I still had a lot of fun being with my new friends. Balamb was a really nice place. From my usual spot against the wall, I noticed my brother kissing his boyfriend while Selphie and Cloud spoke about today's lessons. Like always, I was part of the whole, yet separated from the others, but even still I was happy. These were the best friends (Fujin aside) I'd ever had.

I still felt that seeing Roxas and Axel (even if it were a figment of my imagination) was somewhat of a shadow of things to come. Call it woman's intuition.

Seifer's POV:

Last night had been almost too good to be true. Squall had kissed me to sleep and I'd woken up, with him draped across me, our hips locked together by his weight. I loved every second of intimacy I'd ever had with him. I cherished every moment we spent together like that. The old me would smirk and laugh at the thought that I could feel this way and my old friends would laugh and torment me to know that I was so happy being with "a fag" as they'd put it.

Being at Garden this morning with the people I trusted most here meant that I could continue my "Public Displays of Affection's" as Selphie jokingly called them and not worry too much. The others were already used to them and for the most part ignored them. Squall was getting heavily into our "session" this morning but I was a little distracted by the look on Quissy's face. Pulling away from and apologising to Squall, I made to talk to her but the bell rang.

I shook my head as Squall gave me another kiss before dashing to catch up to Cloud and Selphie. "What's up?" I asked her and she only shook her head in response saying "If I'm right, you'll find out soon enough" a bit cryptic even for her but I didn't press her for anything else.

Double English was first up today (being Monday – meant I got to flirt with Squall in P.E. hehe I had something to look forward too) and we all took our usual seats. We hadn't gotten far into the lesson when there was a knock on the door. Mrs Kramer stood up and opened the door. When I saw who walked through. My insides burst.

Roxas and Axel; my two closest friends from Galbadia. What on earth were they doing here?! I knew that they were hated and pretty much tormented at school when Rydia did her thing, but since I was everyone's number one target they were kinda overlooked. I never expected to see them here and judging by the looks on their faces when they spotted me, nor did they.

I waved at them from my seat, which seemed to go noticed by most of the class (considering I sat at the back, I thought it was quite the achievement) and the look on Squalls face seemed to darken when Roxas smiled and returned the wave. Axel smiled as they walked towards their new seats (on the opposite side of the classroom). I noticed that Squall seemed somewhat annoyed by the greeting I'd given to what must appear to be two complete strangers.

I smiled at him and leant towards him to explain though I didn't get far before a small ball of paper hit my head which made him make a small "tsk" noise and turn away. I looked at Cloud who looked slightly concerned and shrugged his shoulders. I nodded at him before I picked up the ball and attempted to flatten it again. "Long time no see – how are ya?" was written in what I recognised as Axel's scrawl.

I smiled at him and gave him a brief thumbs up but Mrs Kramer chose that moment to look at me. Giving me the usual short speech about paying attention which caused most of the class to make snide giggles and comments, I had the decency to look mildly apologetic which made Roxas snort derisively.

Soon after, another ball of paper hit me, this time in Roxas' writing: "Since when do you look sorry for causing a disturbance and being the centre of popularity?" I smirked at him and mouthed – "I'll explain later". I looked at Squall but he was determinedly avoiding my gaze. What was up with that?

Squall's POV:

Who the hell were these guys? Why was Seifer waving at them? I asked these questions though the answers escaped me at present. One thing I knew for certain was that I was jealous… really jealous. I was so jealous that I could hardly bear to look at him for the rest of the lesson, though I kept shooting furtive glances at him.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that a ball of paper hit him on the head, the grin on his face when Mrs Kramer remonstrated him did nothing to ease my jealousy either. I spent the rest of the class in an icy silence. Cloud looked at me every now and then but I was too busy being annoyed to return the gesture.

At this rate, I was going to have an anxiety attack again and be sick… Since the beginning of the school year, I'd already had five, once the first day back and the other four at home, waking up from nightmares of Alex… _I really need to learn how to deal with that, in the mean time - get ready for number six_ I told myself. I was lost in thought and didn't hear the bell ring so I jumped when I felt Seifer's hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, what's up? You don't look so good" he said. He sounded concerned though the new guys were obviously waiting for him. He saw where I was looking and smiled "Oh I'll introduce…" he never got any farther than that. I bolted out of my seat to the door, vaguely registering as Seifer called out "wait" and almost (pity I didn't manage to do it properly) bowled Rinoa over as she walked towards Math.

I knew skipping class again wouldn't be good. I knew that I was starting to make a rather bad habit out of it since a certain blonde and I used to take a detour to Garden and spend the length of a class assaulting each other's mouths with our tongues... Garden was definitely out in any case, that'd be the first place he'd look. I ran to the only other place that had offered me solace.

In the rear wing of the library was a small store room that I used to hide out in before we discovered Garden. Seifer wouldn't know of that so I ran the way to the library, dashed through the door and attempted to hide myself behind a few broken bookcases they stored in there. I sat down and caught my breath.

I was hyperventilating even though I shouldn't be after the short run, it was hardly strenuous compared to my other runs which meant that I really was beginning to panic. I felt the sheen of perspiration on my face and rubbed my forearms absent-mindedly in a vain attempt to calm myself down. I was clammy all over. I lay down and curled in a ball, tears of anger threatening to spill down my face.

That was how Cloud found me. He laid a placating hand on my shoulder and I recoiled at the sudden heat that had burnt my cold, clammy skin. "Squall, I'm here if you want me. If you want me to leave, I'll head back to class though…" the uncertainty in his voice stabbed at me. "Stay" was all I managed in response and he sat down next to me, wrapping an arm around me and holding me close.

My breathing was slowly returning to normal though the tears I had been fighting back began to spill. "Who were they?!" I managed to choke out between anguished sobs. "They are friends of his from Galbadia, they moved here too." Cloud said, his voice calming me more than anything, though the words he'd said sent more jealous anger coursing through me.

Unbidden, I thought to myself _great, his friends from Galbadia are here. He wont want you anymore _and I shuddered at the thought of him leaving me. I was attached to him that was for sure and I liked being with him and the thought of him rejecting me for his former life stung.

"ARGH" I yelled in frustration and anguish. My throat tore from the noise issuing from my mouth before I leant in to Cloud, and cried. I wasn't worried about being sick anymore, at least, I wasn't worried of throwing up. I knew I was sick in another sense of the word. This wasn't normal behaviour by any standards.

Cloud sat patiently beside me. He had his arm around my waist and my head was resting on his shoulder. Before I knew what I'd done, I kissed his throat and I felt him tense up at this action though he didn't voice any objections. He didn't deserve to constantly be dealing with my insecurities.

"Sorry" I mumbled an apology. "It's alright. You know I'm here for you" the kindness in his words was palpable. "Cloud, thanks for everything…" I whispered to him. He sighed, the breath rustling my hair slightly. We stayed there for the rest of the lesson


	24. Chapter 24

Cloud's POV:

After Math, Squall left. He went to the office, claiming he was sick and he still looked rather wan and his skin was still clammy. I waited with him in the office, waiting for Aunt Raine to come. Once she collected him, I headed to the Maths department to apologise to Mr Barrett. I told him the truth of the matter and he looked disapproving but didn't comment. I was glad that his daughter Marlene was in our grade. He understood what teenagers went through.

I headed to Garden to find Selphie, Quistis, Seifer and the new guys there. Selphie was whispering to Quissy when I walked in "Where's Squall?" came the question from three separate people. "Squall's gone home for the day. He wasn't feeling well" I told them. Quissy and Selphie both looked at me questioningly but didn't ask anything. Gods was I grateful to the both of them.

Seifer looked slightly dejected then, though he lifted his head and spoke to me. "Cloud, these are my two best friends from Galbadia. Roxas" he said indicating to the shorter one with the dark blonde hair. I shook Roxas' hand and he smiled at me before Seifer continued "and his boyfriend Axel" Axel definitely looked slightly uncomfortable as Seifer announced the boyfriend bit, but shook my hand nonetheless.

"Did you have to say that?" Roxas and Axel shouted at Seifer in unison. "Don't worry guys, he's cool with it. I'm dating his cousin Squall, that's the guy who ran out of the class… So he's not feeling well huh?" again he looked dejected. "Did you just say dating? I thought Seifer never did the whole 'exclusive' thing" Axel laughed. He was obviously calmed by the thought I wouldn't beat him for being gay.

While the three of them continued that conversation, I took the chance to shift over to Selphie and Quissy and explain what happened. "He's jealous" Selphie surmised. "I thought so too" I admitted. "There's nothing really to be jealous about though, those guys have been together for about four years. They're 'life partners' and they used to pay me and Fujin out for being together and saying the same thing" Quissy rationalised, a hint of amusement surrounding the last words.

I told them my suspicions, "Squall hadn't gathered that Axel and Roxas were together. I think what's worrying him more is that part of Seifer's old life had just re-entered his new. Squall's afraid that Seifer would resume his old life and leave him" Quissy nodded and Selphie bobbed up and down in agreement.

"I'll never stop marvelling at just how insightful you are… When I thought I saw those two this morning, I was worried that…" Quissy trailed off. It seemed that I wasn't the only one who spent the rest of the day worrying about Squall.

Seifer's POV:

This was great! My life here had just gotten better. I had a hot boyfriend, two really good friends, my amazing sister and now my best friends from Galbadia were here to stay. I couldn't stop thinking about Squall though. I was worried about him… It's a shame he was sick since I'd love for him to meet Roxas and Axel. We could totally go on 'double-dates' and shit now without disturbing the others. This was great.

I was happy the rest of the day. I should have asked Roxas and Axel for their addresses and phone numbers but it slipped my mind. I told myself to remember to get it tomorrow. The thought of getting their phone numbers made me realise that Squall had given me his weeks ago and I'd never called. When I got home, I riffled through my bag trying to find the slip of paper Squall had given me weeks ago with his home number on it.

I found it and punched the numbers in as fast as possible. The phone rang a couple of times and was answered by a woman. "Hello, is Squall home please?" I said enthusiastically. "Yes he is, may I ask who's calling?" came the polite response. I could see where Squall got his manners since this had to be his mother. I considered for a moment saying "His Boyfriend" but if she didn't know then that'd be likely to cause problems. "It's Seifer, I'm a friend of his from School. Cloud told me he wasn't well so I guess I just wanna make sure things are alright."

I could practically hear her smile on the other end as she said she'd go check if he was ok to come to the phone. I waited for a minute (seemed like a lot longer) before she came back and apologised to me saying he was asleep. I felt disappointed that I wouldn't get a chance to talk to him, but I thanked his mother nonetheless and hung up. I called Cloud instead just to check if he'd heard anything from Squall's mother.

I found his number and called. No answer at his home, so I began to dial his mobile number when my doorbell chimed. Cursing slightly, I got up to open the door. Standing on the other side was the LAST person I'd want to see. Rinoa. How had the bitch gotten my address? On second thoughts, I didn't want to know just how much ferreting that woman did.

"Hi Seifer, how are you?" she asked feigning sweetness, though her eyes didn't hide the malice. "I noticed you and Squall seem to be a little _close_" she said, stressing the last word delicately. "Yeah, he's dating Quissy so looks like in a couple of years, I may have a brother-in-law" I lied and thankfully, Quissy chose that moment to walk up behind me. "Yeah, he's my boyfriend. Have a problem Rinoa?" she said in a slightly mocking voice, which mirrored Rinoa's forced sweetness.

"Sorry to cut your little visit short Rin" who scowled at the name "but Seifer was just about to drive me over to see the poor dear. I think that when he saw you today made him a little sick". Inside my head I was laughing hysterically. I had to congratulate Quissy for that one later. Perhaps I'd shout her dinner or something. Anyway, Quissy's comments had the desired effect on Rinoa. She glared blatantly obviously, all forced politeness gone.

"Well, I can't say much for your choice in boyfriends Quistis. He _is_ gay you know. Besides I saw their little lovers tiff in Maths today so don't try to fool me. I know you guys are involved and the second I get actual evidence, I'll tell everyone unless" though exactly what she was going to say was cut off. Cloud had driven up the driveway and beeped the horn.

I waved at him smiling. Quissy, pushed past Rinoa and called "Even better! Cloud's here, I don't have to deal with your lousy driving. Come on Seifer, we've got to go see Squall" I followed her example, moving past Rinoa and closed and locked the door. Neither of our parents were home so it was fine. When I locked the door, I heard Rinoa whisper "Don't worry. I'll get you for this, one way or another." I smiled at her and told her to do her worse and dashed to Cloud's car.

Cloud's POV:

"What the hell was Rin doing at your place?" I asked the moment the both of them were in the car. "She knows. Or at least she THINKS she knows about Squall and Seifer" Quistis supplied. "She tried to bribe me I think…" Seifer's voice seemed slightly put out. "She's still trying to get me to notice her. After two months you'd think she'd get the idea". After hearing that, I knew he was definitely put out.

"How's Squall, have you heard from him at all?" Quissy asked hopefully. "I got a call from his Mother thanking me for taking care of him. He's going to be missing school tomorrow and so am I for that matter. I'll be staying with him. Aunt Raine seems to think it's for the best". Seifer's face showed that he was still worried. "He's fine. Just stress and some other stuff is getting to him" I smiled, I wanted to punch myself for not giving the whole truth and seeing Seifer sigh in relief did nothing to abate the guilt.

"So, why did you turn up at our house?" Seifer asked. "I wanted to talk to you Seifer. I think it'd be good if Axel and Roxas weren't around Squall for a while… Selphie likes them and I think they're both great guys but I think Squall is getting a little overwhelmed with all the people that seem to be crowding around him recently. I mean, you and Quissy are both great to hang out with and you belong with us now, but first it went from four people (since Yuna's always with Kuja) to six. Now it's eight and I think Squall's going to end up…"

I trailed off. How could I say it. His sanity would snap at all the forced interaction? He'd go back into his shell and never come out of his comfort zone? He'd completely run away from Seifer? Thankfully I was spared having to go on. "I get what you're saying but those guys were, I mean, ARE my best friends. I can't just turn my back on them, just like I can't turn my back on Squall…" he also trailed off. "So we're stuck between a rock and a hard place" Quistis said and I agreed.

"Is Squall alright?" Seifer eventually asked. "He's fine, just, like I said, he's trying to cope but something's holding him down. He'll be ok, he just needs some time and space" I smiled. "I think Rinoa should be gone by now so if you want to take us back home, I'd be glad. I guess I just want to take it easy for the rest of the night" Seifer sounded so sad. I really trusted him, even though it hurt him to stay away since he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything to help, he still stayed behind.

"Seifer." I began, the gratitude I felt was almost overwhelming "Thankyou. I want you to know that I truly trust you and I know you can make Squall happy. If there's ever anything I can do, please, let me know". He smiled for the first time since getting in the car and Quistis beamed at the both of us. "Things'll work out, I know it" he said as they got out of my car.

I certainly hoped so…

Squall's POV:

I don't remember much of today. I remember running from the classroom. I remember kissing Cloud. I remember my mother came to the school and took me home. It was now 7:15 and I was in bed, gazing out the window. I think Cloud was meant to come over at some point but had no clue if he was still coming.

My eyes couldn't focus, my bangs were partly obscuring my vision but that didn't matter. Not much did at the moment. My mom had known I was prone to anxiety attacks so I'd been taken to a doctor after leaving school and given some prescription medicine to calm me down. It had worked but now I may as well have been a bag of meat. I could barely move.

When there was a knock on my bedroom door, I didn't call out, there was no need. There wasn't a need to do anything at present. "Hey" a voice said as the door opened. It was Cloud. I didn't respond. He walked around my bed and sat down near me. I slowly refocussed my eyes to take in his face, lit partially from the streetlamp outside my bedroom window.

"Medication again?" he smiled. I didn't respond. Nothing mattered right now. This detached feeling which was the after effect of the medication was bliss for my overly stressed brain. "Very well… Seifer's really worried about you. I think he's a bit upset" that got my attention. I think I tried to say something though my mouth wouldn't articulate the words properly. I heard Cloud chuckle before saying "don't push yourself, I get the message" and he smiled at me again.

Without realising, I clung onto his hand and he squeezed back. Actually, I lied. This mattered a lot, Cloud was important to me. I closed my eyes and shivered. I guess I must have dozed off, since the next thing I recalled was that I was alone and it was just after 10:15. I felt incredibly lonely all of a sudden and thought of only last night when I had been with Seifer. The fire which had melted my ice was now gone.

I only remember one more thing that night. I was very cold despite the warm night air.

Cloud's POV:

I was feeling drained emotionally and physically by the time I'd returned home. I also had a killer headache. Walking in the kitchen, I took a few painkillers before heading upstairs, taking my time as I didn't trust my balance when I felt so bad. I felt even worse when I remembered my words to Seifer earlier. "I think it'd be good if Axel and Roxas weren't around Squall for a while" and even after saying that, I didn't give the whole truth as to why they should stay away.

I saw just how jealous Squall got when Seifer noticed Roxas and Axel. I saw how happy the three of them were to see each other and Squall obviously did as well else he wouldn't be so jealous. Selphie and I weren't fooled. We knew what was up instantly though we both kept silent. I lay in my bed and groaned loudly. Between a rock and a hard place was an understatement.

When I saw Squall earlier that evening, he looked dead. There was no light in his eyes, his face was slack and he barely grasped that I was there. I tried to remain calm and happy for his sake but seeing him like that didn't help and there was also the fact that I was worried about losing Seifer. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but I felt the warm sting of tears welling up. Refusing to shed them, I lay awake for hours, thinking.

The next morning I didn't feel refreshed. I'd finally managed to sleep but there was no comfort. I couldn't help feel a dull sense of dread about what would happen today or tomorrow.

I got to Squall's house just as Aunt Raine was leaving for work. She hugged me and thanked me for looking after Squall. I smiled and saw her off. I let myself in and found Squall in bed. "Morning" I said as cheerfully as I could manage, he rolled over to face me and I noticed the paths of not-quite dried tears still lining his face.

"Hi" he said so softly I barely heard. "Squall, what is going on" I asked. I had a fair idea of course but having a fair idea is still only speculation. I wanted confirmation of the situation to assess any damage control needed. "I'll tell you what's wrong" his voice rose in anger. "My _boyfriend _was flirting with a couple of jerks. How the hell does he know them anyway? He looked awfully happy to see them so perhaps they're the lovers he left in Galbadia!"

I will admit I blanched as he yelled the confession to me. Knowing I was right didn't make me feel any better. It actually made me feel worse. "I thought so" I whispered in admittance. He glared at me for the first time in living memory. "If you knew then WHY did you ask." His voice was cold. "Squall, there's no need to get angry at me for caring!" I said softly. He looked at me then slumped back down onto his bed, drawing the covers over his face so that I couldn't see him cry the tears I knew would be streaming down his face now.

"I hate him" he said after five minutes of silence. "Squall, somehow I doubt that. There's something you need to know about Roxas and Axel, they were Seifer's best friends in Galbadia and the only ones who stuck by him. The two of them are lovers, they've never been involved with Seifer that way." He removed the sheet and shot a quick glance at me when I said that but his face was resolute. "So what… He'll still leave now that he's got his old life back".

I'd expected this. Amount of damage control required? My assessment told me that a lot more was needed than I'd like to say.

Quistis' POV:

Seifer was worried all day. He was pacing around nervously all morning before we left and when we got to School, his almost compulsive pacing returned. I didn't pay attention at all that day as most of my thoughts lay with Cloud, Squall and Seifer. Selphie was mysteriously absent today as well which meant that Seifer and I spent the day with Roxas and Axel.

Why did it seem like most of the girls in this stupid school "conveniently" keep running into us? They had to be purposely following behind the four of us in the hopes checking out the three guys. I felt like shouting at them to get a clue but I kept my silence (which considering the circumstances, was almost painfully difficult).

Without Selphie or Cloud present, I felt oddly uncomfortable walking through the school. "UUUUUUUGH" Seifer groaned loudly before he turned and shot a glare at the gaggle of girls who openly stalked us. The girls all gave exaggerated squeals and took off. "Thanks!" I said to him and he gave a slightly amused sneer. "You're welcome" I heard him say before he ran full speed leaving Axel, Roxas and myself standing there, looking shocked.

Axel and Roxas stood beside me for a little while before walking in the opposite direction, past the girls who had now regathered, and out through the doors to the quad. That was the last I saw of them that day. I walked to the library (the only place I felt comfortable at the moment) and sat in a corner, thinking. My heart ached in pain for my brother right now. I couldn't ever remember seeing him this upset.

I headed to class by myself. Half way through the lesson and there was still no sign of Roxas, Axel or Seifer. It was obvious that all three of them would have cut school by now. I couldn't remember feeling as lonely as I did now. My heart wasn't in it today so after the lesson finished I left school and walked to the park near our house. I sat in the shade of a large oak tree and dialled Fujin's number on my phone.

Her phone rang though there was no answer. I threw my phone back into my bag and leant my head against the trunk of the tree, enjoying the play of the slight breeze against my face. How long I stayed there? I don't know, nor did care. I only left once the sun began to set. As I neared home I noticed that the driveway was free from either of our parent's cars.

Opening the door, I didn't hear a sound. I walked up the stairs to my room, closed the door and locked it behind me. I lay there for the rest of the night, hearing the noises downstairs signalling the arrival of my parent's and even later, the arrival of my brother. When I was called down to dinner, I ignored it pretending to be asleep. I curled into a ball on my bed wishing that everything would work itself out.

Cloud's POV:

I left shortly after Squall said "So what… He'll still leave now that he's got his old life back". He was refusing to talk any more, he was refusing to look at me, and he refused to eat. I got the hint that he wanted to be left alone. I said my goodbyes and showed myself out, his last words still echoing in my mind. "You're wrong" I said to the door after I'd closed it.

When I left Squall's yard, I noticed Selphie sitting on her front steps. "I knocked but no one answered" she said in answer to my questioning gaze. "Sorry. We mustn't have heard" I said as I sat beside her. Selphie leant her head against my shoulder and began to cry. Not because she was sad herself, but because she cared about Squall and I so much that if one of us were upset, she'd empathise with us to show that we weren't alone.

I wrapped her up in a hug and we sat there for a while, before she joined me on my walk back home. On the way, I told her everything that had happened this morning, my fears about what would happen next and for the most part, she agreed with me. "After his reaction today, I don't think he's going to too happy about looking me in the face any time soon, so for some reason, I am afraid that he'll leave our group" I said, suddenly feeling suffocated by the emotions that were raging inside me.

"What other group would have him other than ours? The Football team and their friends will kill him if they notice he's by himself, the Turks are out of the question since Squall doesn't trust them, the Baseball team is also out since the group's too large Squall would freak out… I guess the same can be said about most of the little cliques in our school…" her voice trailed off.

"I know where he'll go. The Brotherhood will take him no questions asked." I said gravely. "You mean Sephiroth?!" she asked with the slightest trace of trepidation in her voice. I knew why she was scared. Seifer and his friends were quite a bit on the weird side so most people tended to follow the principle "live and let live" regarding them. Selphie was very much in that category.

I was on speaking terms with the four of them at least. I wouldn't say Sephiroth and I were friends but at the same time, we weren't enemies either. "I know something about Sephiroth that I should have told you a while ago. Sephiroth has been in love with Squall for years. Squall knows it too so if he's going to leave our group then he's certain to go to theirs." I said.

I didn't want Squall to leave. He was in many ways more a brother to me than a cousin which was the primary reason I rebuked him on so many occasions. I loved him a lot more than I'd be able to say, though after the icy treatment today, I no longer knew. All I knew was that I'd miss him.

"So, he'll join the Brotherhood?" Selphie's voice, almost a whisper, spoke out beside me. "At least people will leave him alone now!" she joked feebly. Neither of us was remotely amused but we took solace by just being together. The three of us – Squall, Selphie and Myself - were once so close, now we were but two.


	25. Chapter 25

Seifer's POV:

Stupid Squall – Making me worry about you. Stupid Girls – Stalking me like I'm an animal. Stupid me – For exploding like that and making an ass of myself. Stupid… Everything!

I was pissed off, that's for sure. I'd stormed out of school before lunch had finished. I walked to a place I knew I'd be left alone. A park that Squall had shown me after we started… well we were never officially "dating" more like a mutual agreement that we needed to be together (mutual agreement?! Since when did I start talking like that…? Probably Cloud's influence) but Squall had shown me here all the same.

I sat there for what seemed like eight hours though in reality I was there for probably two hours and forty minutes tops. After that, the memories of being here with Squall got to be too much so I left here and ended up wandering around neighbourhood. Before I knew it, I was in the shopping district. Bad move. If this were a game of chess, I'd have been checkmate. Who else had to walk out of one of those stupid boutique shops than the "Queen of tarts" Rinoa.

I stopped short when I saw her like a deer caught in headlights. She obviously saw me because the bitch stopped mid-sentence and somehow managed to plaster the falsest "sweet" smile I've ever seen on her face. "Seifer Sweetie. How are you?" the tone of her voice was venomously sweet. "What does it look like?" I asked bluntly. I so didn't need this shit. Not now, not ever. "Aww, what's got itty bitty baby Seifie in a bad mood" the mock baby voice she used made me really want to slap her but she wasn't worth the effort. Still, she had to push me further "Relationship problems?" a smirk now present on her face.

"Yeah if you must know, I have a stupid whore trying to hit on me when I'm already taken. Know anybody who fits that description?" I asked before storming off. She dashed after me. "No you don't!" she said, grabbing onto my arm "I always get what I want. Squall may be an emo fag that couldn't keep you but I WILL have you" she said in a venomous whisper. "Keep dreaming. Skanks like you were the reason I had to move to this hole anyway, I'd never sleep with trash like you, besides, who knows what the hell I'd catch" I stated curtly before I shook her off.

"THAT HURT!" she screamed loudly. "CUT IT OUT!" I yelled equally loudly. Great, we were causing a scene. "SOMEBODY HELP! He hit me!" she sobbed, her friends catching up with us, leant over to whisper something. "You creep! How DARE you hit a girl" came the voice of one of Rinoa's cheerleader friends. I took a step back glaring at the lot of them. "I didn't hit the wench. She's a lying little whore" I shouted in her face before I tore off.

I ran through the door with a security guard calling after me as Rinoa remained on the floor, I turned back to look and I swear to the gods that she had a smile on her face. "BITCH" I thought as I ran. My feet carried me to Cloud's place. It was late by the time I got there. I'd still not asked where Roxas and Axel were living since they seemed to want to avoid the topic. I pounded on Cloud's door and after a few seconds I heard footsteps and the porch light flickered on.

"This is unexpected, come in!" Cloud said, making room for me to get through the door. Despite my best efforts, tears stung my eyes, threatening to spill. Walking through to the lounge, I saw Selphie there, looking at me sadly. Something was up and I didn't want to ask. I figured that I'd find out sooner or later.

Cloud's POV:

Seifer had walked through to my lounge room and sat down next to Selphie, who instantly scuttled up to him and gave him a comforting hug. I sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He started to tell us everything that had happened that day. I didn't want to tell Seifer but at that point I had to.

"Seifer… Squall is… really angry. It's not your fault, it's just how Squall is but he's jealous that Axel and Roxas are here. He thinks 'you'll leave to resume the life you had in Galbadia' or something along those lines…" I couldn't carry on with my sentence and my voice faded. The look on Seifer's face was upsetting and pained to say the least. "He… thinks that I'd do that?!" his voice faltered as well. Selphie had a tear trickle down her face as she threw an arm around Seifer.

Soon after she released him, he rested his head on my shoulder and wept. Nothing was said for a while; at least until Seifer lifted his head and half whispered, half sobbed "He's dumped me hasn't he?" I nodded in vague acknowledgement. "I think a more fitting way to put it is that he's dumped all of us." I said slowly.

"All of us? What do you mean?" he looked confused more so than anything else right then. "I mean, after today, I don't think he wants to see any of us too soon. He'll be too ashamed to face me after his actions today, he'll avoid Selphie since he knows that in his present condition that he'll only upset her, He'll avoid you since he thinks that you're going to choose Roxas and Axel over him and he'll avoid Quissy since she's your sister…" I couldn't possibly say any more.

Strangely, Seifer seemed calm… I recognised the emotion he was displaying as defeat. The look on his face clearly told me that he felt like he had nothing left. I had seen that look often enough with Squall. "Cloud… Thanks for being honest" and he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. The hand that was resting on his shoulder slid round his neck in a more natural embrace and Selphie wrapped her arms around both of us. "Actually, scratch that: Thankyou to both of you for everything"

After a while, we separated ourselves and sat in companionable silence for a little while. Eventually, Seifer had to leave and Selphie offered to drive him home, leaving me to my thoughts. "Squall… Why do you make us worry so much…?" I thought sadly as I headed to bed, hoping in vain that tomorrow would prove to be better than today.

My hopes that tomorrow would be better ended up being in vain. Squall didn't come to school for the rest of the week and despite my efforts, I didn't hear from him at 's POV:

Why do I always blow up at the ones who want to help me? Selphie and Cloud had both been the victims of my "emotional outbursts" for years, though there had never been one that hit this close to home. How the hell could I look him in the eye after that? As such, I spent an hour in total silence, facing away from him, practically ignoring him, when he'd skipped school for my sake.

I couldn't look at him. He didn't deserve to be putting up with me. He deserved better than that. I decided that after today, I wouldn't inflict myself upon either of my two closest friends any more because they deserved better than trash (i.e. ME!). Eventually Cloud left, and I sighed in relief. Once he left, I took more medication and spent the rest of the day in a complete stupor.

I didn't end up going to school for the rest of the week. I much preferred to stay home where my mother fawned over me as much as she could, though considering her work hours, that wasn't much. At least I was alone. I continued to take the medication, purposely drugging myself so that I didn't have to deal with the pain of reality. Denial was one tool I was going to utilize to its fullest and the drugs made it easier to convince myself I didn't care and that Seifer had left me.

Monday morning dawned bright and early. I woke earlier than normal and instead of walking the usual path, I deliberately took the long route past the house of the only person who would look at me without pain in his eyes. Sephiroth Gast, a guy in my grade. He was openly gay though absolutely nobody in our school had enough guts to try anything with him since the only emotion most people ever saw of his was anger and by the whole, most people thought he would kill them if they commented.

He had also been madly in love with me for as long as I could remember. Coincidentally, as I neared his drive, he came down to the sidewalk. He saw me, nodded his head once and stopped, obviously waiting for me to catch up. I stepped up to him with my head hung low. "Never expected to see you here" a typically blunt answer but at that stage I didn't care. "Let's go" he said. Nothing more was said as we made our way to school.

"At least he won't ask me questions and I can be left alone" I thought. He and I were similar in that way. None of his close friends spoke much, not even to each other as all of them preferred the silence. Walking through the school gates, I saw Cloud and Selphie though I avoided their gaze and continued my purposeful stride beside Sephiroth. What I was doing may have been wrong but I didn't care.

Classes were as dull as expected. I turned up to P.E. and saw Seifer trying to catch my eye. I was refusing to let him and when he had his back turned, I grabbed my stuff and ran. I had no where else to go so I headed to the Library until I was caught and thrown out, then I spent the rest of the lesson in the bathroom, sitting there, reading the messages that morons had scrawled on the walls over the last few months. When the bell rang I headed straight to where Sephiroth and the others would be…

When I arrived, Sephiroth pulled me over and asked the question I knew he must have been longing to ask. "Why are you with me?" his voice was emotionless, most people would have been too terrified to answer. I on the other hand wanted to kill my emotions just like he had. "I am here because I want to be" I said in an equally expressionless voice. "Very well then, stay". That was all the approval I received and it was all I needed.

I stayed with them for the rest of the lunch break, ignoring the people who ran past us, shouting "FIGHT! FIGHT!" This truly was a school full of morons…

Selphie's POV:

Cloud was right. When Squall arrived at school a week later, we did see him walking beside Sephiroth. As he walked through the gates he didn't look at us which made me feel… sad? No, I felt more lonely than sad. Squall was more than a friend and neighbour to me… Just as he was to Cloud, he was like the sibling I never had…

He avoided our gaze as he strode through the school. I looked at Cloud to gauge his reaction and I wasn't surprised to see his face mirroring my own, obviously, he felt the same sense of loss. We stood there for a while in silence, waiting for the others to arrive. Quistis and Seifer arrived shortly after Squall and Sephiroth did, both of them looking forlorn.

The students filing through the gates at irregular intervals spared no thought for any of us except Rinoa, who gave Seifer a gloating smile as she passed by us. For a moment I thought she was going to say something but she was pushed from behind by one of her friends who glared at Seifer, ignoring Quistis, Cloud and myself as if we were part of the wall.

"What's that about?" Quissy asked in confusion, though Cloud and I knew since Seifer had told us what Rin had done in the mall last week. "I'll explain later Sis" Seifer said…his voice still sounded flat. "HEY!" we heard someone yelling. Looking down the road we saw Axel, his red hair standing out like a sore thumb, waving at us. Beside him Roxas looked like he dearly wanted to be sucked into oblivion, his head hung in shame.

To see the two of them so happy seemed kind of odd. Odd that people could still be happy under the present circumstances, though I guess it was only natural that they weren't bothered by a situation they knew nothing about…

Seifer's POV:

From the moment that bitch Rinoa looked at me and smiled, I knew something was going down. It took till lunch time to realise exactly what that meant. Being a Monday, the lesson before lunch was double P.E. and I had already been regretting it. Squall didn't look at me as I entered the locker room, choosing instead to stare intently at a wall. I thought of talking to him but thought back to what Cloud said about Squall needing time. Instead I turned and focused instead on changing.

While I was changing, Wakka and his fellow idiots walked in. From that point on I had to put up with snide comments from Wakka's cronies as well as threats from Wakka for "hurting his woman last week". As I left the locker room, I turned to him saying "Don't get jealous Wakka. I wouldn't dream of touching your whore in _any_ way". The look he gave me clearly told me that he wanted to hurt me. I didn't care much and thought "well it's certainly gonna be a fun period" as I made my way out of the locker.

Sure enough I wasn't disappointed. We were doing laps for "warm up" I took off at a steady pace and despite being one of the last to arrive he caught up to me without difficulty and continued to threaten me. "Like I said" I hissed at him, "I wouldn't dream of touching her. Gods know you can't be that good since she's given it to just about anyone and everyone in this school" and as I finished, I added a little more acceleration and didn't hear what he was shouting to me.

I guess Mr Loire must have because he began to blow his whistle and abused Wakka continuously for 10 minutes. In this time, I finally noticed that Squall was no where to be seen. I turned around in time to see Selphie coming up behind me her face fraught with worry. "What happened?" She asked, her head nodding in the direction of Wakka's shouting match with the Teacher.

"He was being a dick, so I was being one back… Good thing I didn't get caught though" I said quickly, feeling uneasy by the glares I was getting by many of the students around us. By now of course, everyone had noticed Wakka getting abused by Mr Loire who looked almost apoplectic with rage. Wakka was certainly yelling back and in no time at all, the whistle shrilled twice more before Mr Loire barked out that everyone should get changed and "assemble outside the classroom".

Luckily for me, I was in and out of the locker before Wakka and his goons were done with Mr Loire. The lesson had certainly taken a turn for the worse. We were to sit in a classroom for the remaining hour of the lesson in complete silence. Anyone who said a word or disturbed the silence in any way was in serious shit.

When the bell rang, Wakka was first out which was rather impressive since he was sitting at the seat furthest from the door. Mr Loire nodded curtly as all of the students filed out past him. Selphie and I were the last in the room and I turned to her and whispered quickly, "Selphie, I think something's going down. Can you go and find Cloud, Roxas and Axel straight away without any questions?"

I guess I looked kind of scared (I certainly felt it… I could certainly handle Wakka and a couple of others if it came to it, but remembering what I was like in Galbadia I knew I'd be facing the whole team) because she nodded and ran for it, barging through Rinoa and her friends who seemed to be waiting. They weren't the only ones waiting either. Mr Loire followed me out and walked off to the faculty lounge leaving by myself with a rather irate moron and his even stupider friends.

"Payback's gonna be fun Brudda!" I heard Wakka say as he strode confidently forward. Knowing it wasn't going to help the situation, I shot a rather nasty comeback before I felt the first blow. "YOU FAG!" Wakka shouted as he punched me hard in the ribs, winding me completely. As I gasped for air, I saw Nooj and Gippal charge forward, pinning my arms to the wall as Wakka pounded my face and chest.

I kicked out, hearing a crunch of bone, knowing that I had kicked at the back of Wakka's knee-cap but within moments he was replaced by Auron, Kimahri and Tidus who were all pounding me in unison. I felt my lip burst as Kimahri dealt a blow to my jaw. I vaguely heard people shouting "Fight!" in the background though whether they were egging the football team on or calling for more people to watch I don't know. I only registered one voice. Cloud had come.


	26. Chapter 26

Cloud's POV:

"Do you guys have a problem?" I shouted, charging for the group. I knew it was foolish considering that I was outnumbered thirteen to one, but I wasn't about to let them hurt Seifer anymore. Besides, I may have been a lot smaller than them but I could take them out with very few problems. There were two reasons behind that last thought: Firstly, I was faster than any of them and secondly, I knew how to fight quite well. Still they had an advantage as well due to their number and their sizes

In terms of skill I was far above them. My reflexes were incredible, and coupled with their sheer bulk they made for rather large targets. As if to prove this point, I managed to break through their ranks and seconds later, I stood beside Seifer. Tidus was first to receive a blow from me. I gave him an uppercut to the jaw as he leapt at me and I heard the crack of bone against bone as his teeth collided causing him to crumple in a heap. Kimahri was in front of me now and before he had time to think, I kicked his knee hard from behind, sending him crashing down after Tidus.

Nooj and Gippal let go of Seifer who slid down the wall, into a huddled position, his head resting on his knees. Nooj took a swing at me and I caught his fist, twisting his arm so fast that I thought I'd dislocated his shoulder and used him as a shield as Gippal tried to throw a punch at me. In retaliation, I almost threw Nooj at Gippal and this time I could almost swear I heard a crunch of a joint coming loose. I cringed a little at the sound though immediately after, I must have imagined it as he stood up, shaking his arm and turned to stand next to Auron. The pair of them stood before me and looked at me almost appraisingly.

Baralai dashed forward, pushing Auron out of the way and tried to throw a punch at me. I proved to be faster and his fist connected with the wall of the building as I elbowed him as hard as I could in the ribs, my free hand punching the side of his head and he went down. The playing field was evening itself out as the odds were now seven to one.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Roxas and Axel heave an injured Seifer to his feet and walk him out of the fray. I glared at the remaining assailants as they watched their victim get taken away. I was almost daring them to try and make a move. Inside I knew I wasn't going to last much longer if I kept this up, even now the injured members of the team were crawling to their feet.

I was also surprised that the idiots cheering the fight on hadn't already attracted the attention of any teachers but at the same time, relieved since I didn't wish to be caught brawling. A streak of Silver caught my eye and I turned to see Sephiroth standing beside me. I turned my attention back on my opponents and saw them cower as Sephiroth took a step toward them. The crowds surrounding us seemed to have stopped breathing; the silence was absolute for those few moments.

Sephiroth however continued to walk toward Seifer's assailants and those able to do so, ran. "Hmph" he scoffed at them as the ones I'd injured tried to scrabble away as well. "My my… Cloud, I thought you were above such menial brutality" a friendly jeer though I smiled all the same. "Thanks Sephiroth. You know I am, but even I couldn't stand by and watch a thirteen on one fight. What would you do if it had of been Kadaj, Loz or Yazoo?"

His expression softened almost to a smile, "probably the same as you." He said before he turned and walked away, one hand waving idly after him. Those who were still standing around after the fight let out one loud sigh of relief as Sephiroth walked back to his usual haunt. "You really get along with him don't you" Selphie asked, almost awed.

"Yeah… We do I guess" I smiled before walking away from the scene with Selphie at my heels.

Quistis' POV:

When Roxas and Axel pushed their way into the clearing with Seifer in between them, I let out a small scream. My brother looked very much worse for wear. Shortly afterwards, Cloud and Selphie arrived. "What happened to him?!" I asked in a panic. Selphie ran to me and put her arm around my shoulder in a bracing gesture as I resisted the urge to cry. Cloud sat down and began explaining what happened after lunch began.

I was amazed that he had emerged from an unfair fight completely unscathed, while my brother was bruised and bleeding. I watched and it seemed that his right eye began to swell in front of me. I knew that it'd be black within an hour, but was offered a brief distraction as Cloud began to tell me what had happened. By the time he had finished, I had slumped against the hedge sobbing. After all, I couldn't help but feel like this was almost what happened in Galbadia all over again.

Selphie had detached herself from me a while ago and I hadn't noticed when she removed a small first aid kit from her bag and began to examine Seifer's wounds, cleaning them up if she could. For the most part, Seifer had been sitting in silence, listening to the others talking his face showing humility, however once Selphie had started to clean him up, he raised his head and smiled. I couldn't believe that he was able to smile then and the tears I refused to shed almost began again when he whispered a soft and heartfelt "thank-you" to everyone.

Selphie had done all she could but his swollen eye was becoming increasingly noticeable as was the cut on his cheek and the bruises on his arms. "I'm sorry I can't do any more for you" Selphie whispered, a tear running down her cheek. Seifer leant forward and hugged her gently, wincing slightly from the pain of his bruised ribs. "Don't worry about it. Selphie, honestly you, Quissy, Cloud, Roxas and Axel have already done more for me than anyone else in the world so I'm grateful".

I was once more, amazed at how much my brother had matured and changed since being here. Even without Squall by his side, he still managed to take the last few days with a grace and self control far beyond anything he had ever shown before. I also realised that what he'd said was truer than I ever thought it could be. The four of them really had done more for us than anyone else we knew.

I hugged my brother gently and he smiled. Cloud had sat against the hedge on Seifer's other side, an arm around Seifer's shoulder in a reassuring gesture. Selphie sat on my other side, her arm around my shoulder while Axel sat opposite us, with Roxas' head nestled in his lap.

We didn't need to say anything but the six of us decided to spend the rest of the day sitting there enjoying each others company.

Seifer's POV:

Roxas and Axel had dragged me to Garden. Quissy was already there waiting for me and Selphie and Cloud were on their way… I didn't feel so hot that's for sure. I could tell I had bruised a few ribs, my lip was still bleeding steadily and I was still seeing stars from where Wakka had knocked me in the face and sent my head crashing into the wall. As I tried to stand on my own, I came to realise that in my present state it wasn't going to be possible since I was shaking violently now.

Without wanting to, I was reminded of what happened in Galbadia… When everyone found out about me… and in particular, what my "friends" did to me once they knew. It went far beyond scathing remarks and petty jokes. After the last match of the season, they cornered me in the locker and proceeded to beat me until I was a bleeding wretch, cowering in a corner. My only comfort was that I ended up being knocked out though I still got chills thinking of what they may have done after that…

Today reminded me of why I was here in the first place. I thought I'd buried my pride by now, but even still, I couldn't help thinking that I was still the same old Seifer. "No," I told myself "This place is different from Galbadia. Here you actually have real friends. Who cares what a bunch of dickheads like Wakka think" and I realised that I was right, this place was different. Sure I'd been in a fight and sure I'd been called a fag, but the situation and causes behind it were so incredibly different. Still I thanked the Gods themselves that Wakka didn't have the brains to put 1 and 2 together and realise how close to the truth he'd come.

I only came to my senses when I noticed Selphie was using a first aid kit and was dressing the wounds I'd sustained. Despite her best efforts, I still winced every now and then when she'd applied pressure to a bruise or a cut. Still, I sat in silence, bearing the pain of it all and let her work. Before long she had come to a stop, her head lowered and she whispered "Sorry I can't do any more for you…" her voice tinged with regret and I was suddenly overwhelmed with emotions. It finally sank in that she honestly cared about me and was actually sad she'd done all she could.

I spared a moments thought on it but I leaned forward and hugged her gently, ignoring the searing pain in my ribs "Don't worry about it. Selphie, honestly you, Quissy, Cloud, Roxas and Axel have already done more for me than anyone else in the world so I'm grateful" I said to her, resting my chin on the top of her head and gave her a slight squeeze. I meant those words and I felt tears well up as I said them.

Selphie smiled and stood up to let Quissy hug me. Once she'd almost suffocated me, Quissy sat down on my left side and Cloud sat on my right side. It took a moment for me to realise that Cloud had snaked an arm around my shoulder and I leant in to him slightly. I don't know why but despite the pain I was in, I felt so completely at ease sitting here with my friends that I didn't want to move ever again.

Looking across at Axel, I saw that Roxas' head was in his lap and he was playing with the dark blonde hair of his lover. I only then realised that it was strange that I felt so safe in Cloud's arms…

Cloud's POV:

The six of us sat there for the rest of the day, talking softly amongst ourselves and making a few jokes and Wakka's expense. Despite what had happened that day, the atmosphere was calm. We didn't leave the school grounds until well after 3:30, thinking it safer to make sure that Wakka and the other toxic-jocks weren't waiting for us. By now, Seifer had bruised fairly badly but he had already thought of what to tell his parents.

Not wanting to spend a night alone to think about today's events, I turned to the others and asked the group at large "Come over to my place for dinner and stay the night if you want". Roxas and Axel smiled broadly at the offer, Selphie nodded with her usual smile in place and Quistis and Seifer said they'd be there. "Alrighty, make it 7:30 my place" I said smiling. I wrote my address on two separate pieces of paper and gave a copy each to Roxas and Axel, along with my phone numbers.

We parted ways in the school parking lot as I got a lift home with Selphie. I knew that she wouldn't have bothered going back to her place. I knew what her home was like so it wasn't uncommon for her to stay away from there for days at a time, usually opting for Squall's home or mine. I think she put it best when she said, "I wouldn't be missed too much". Besides, if Squall was like the brother I never had, then Selphie was surely like the sister I'd never had.

She helped me to start dinner and before we knew it, 7:30 had rolled around. Seifer and Quistis were first to arrive though as Seifer put it they were "fashionably late". It wasn't until almost 8:00 that Roxas and Axel turned up. "About time guys! Did you walk or what? How come you didn't get your parent's to drive you?" Seifer asked in quick succession.

The pair of them looked slightly uncomfortable in that moment and sensing this I changed the subject. "Dinner's ready guys… well actually, it was ready half an hour ago but it'll be fine" luckily for them, Seifer's attention was swiftly changed to the prospects of food. The evening passed in relative comfort. Seifer's eye by now was definitely black but he didn't mind. Turns out he told his parent's it had been an accident in P.E. so they were quite relieved.

After we'd eaten we decided to sit in the lounge and talk for a while before going to bed. The conversation was mostly about the day's events and what we should expect tomorrow but at that time, none of us really minded, saying that whatever comes, we'll take it together. After a long silence, Quistis asked me a question which made me squirm a little. "Cloud, I've been meaning to ask you… How come we haven't seen Lenne for a while?"

It was a simple enough question with a rather complicated answer. "I guess, we decided that we were better off without each other…" I said lamely. Truth was we had barely spoken to each other in almost a fortnight. "How come you didn't tell us?" Seifer asked, disbelief lacing his words. The only thing I could do was shrug, "It didn't really seem important at the time… At least, not compared to what's been happening to Squall. Besides, I didn't want any of you guys to be upset by it. Selphie figured it out but then she is one of our closest friends…" I knew I was blushing but I couldn't help it.

Seifer made to ask another question but Selphie stopped him gently, and I was glad. I didn't mind giving them the answers they wanted, but I was ashamed that my relationship with Lenne had ended and seemingly, our friendship along with it.

Seifer's POV:

"Gods he was cute when he was blushing. Wait a sec…What am I thinking!?" I thought alarmingly. Cloud was one of the best friends I'd ever had. I was in love with Squall I told myself so where were these thoughts coming from. First today when he was comforting me when I leant into him almost suggestively and now this?! I really needed to cool off my jets. I wasn't about to consider using him as a rebound because he meant too much for me to simply use him like that…

Seeing my impending danger if the conversation continued as it was, I remembered something which was a convenient change of topic. "So where are you guys living? How are your parents anyway?" I turned and asked Roxas and Axel. For a moment I thought they looked uncomfortable but then they braced themselves to give me the answer I wanted. "We're living together…" Roxas said and Axel continued "Remember what happened to you back in Galbadia. Well our parents eventually found out about the two of us and instead of being nice about it like yours were… well… you remember what my dad was like so maybe that'd give you an indication"

Truth was Axel's dad had always intimidated me for some reason. I was about the same size as he was, but he had a rather explosive temper and to make matters worse, was an alcoholic to boot. "So he…" I began but Axel interrupted me "He beat his 'fag' son and kicked me out, swearing I was no child of his. Yeah" for one brief moment, he looked a little put out but seemed to be coping fairly well. "You know I always hated that place. I mean my mother was no better than he was…" He was right about that. For as long as I could remember, he'd always wanted to leave his family so maybe that's why he was coping.

"And what about Roxas?" I asked turning to my other friend. "Well my dad's reaction was sorta the same as Axel's, though without the physical abuse. I did get told that I was disowned and that I he was ashamed of me for being a sick perverted freak, blah, blah, blah. My mom on the other hand understood the pain of being a gay teen better than my father. She gave me some money and told me to move here, so that I could start over. She owns a small apartment in Balamb, down near the beach so Axel and I went there. It's nice but at the same time lonely without my mom"

Roxas was lucky that his mother was that understanding. I guess she would be considering that she was a clinical psychiatrist. I felt a pang of guilt knowing that in comparison to Axel's parents and Roxas' father's reactions, my parents had accepted us both and had actually put themselves out by uprooting their lives to move to a different place, just to make sure that the two of us were safe. I realised how lucky Quistis and I were. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing flashy but we're getting by. I've been looking for jobs so that we don't have to rely on his mother" Axel said at a brave attempt at indifference though I still heard the slight pain he felt.

Throughout this entire exchange, Selphie, Quistis and Cloud had sat in silence, though Cloud spoke first. "It may be kind of presumptuous asking this considering I've only known you for a week, but if you guys ever want to, you can stay with me no problems. If it's for a night or even a week, it's fine!" he said and they looked at him and positively beamed. Even I felt a squirm of delight at his offer. On second thought, it was significantly more than a squirm…

Oh Gods I can't believe this is happening…


	27. Chapter 27

Selphie's POV:

As I listened to Axel telling me about his parents I couldn't help but feel the similarity between us. I was really young when my mother had passed away. She had been sick for a long time, so was often in hospital leaving my father alone to take care of me. After her death, my dad never managed to cope very well and began drinking to take his mind off of his problems. It hadn't taken long for my father had become a raging alcoholic; soon he lost his job and it became increasingly obvious that he was only vaguely aware that he had a daughter to take care of.

By my twelfth birthday, I was already completely self-sufficient. I began staying at either Squall's, or more frequently, Cloud's to get away from my father's drunken ravings. Being around a normal family atmosphere kept me well adjusted and it was only recently that he'd been seeking help. Still, I never liked being home longer than was absolutely necessary. As such, it wasn't odd that I would have been staying at Cloud's tonight irregardless but the offer for the others to stay was received with warm reception. The others readily agreed to stay the night.

The evening passed by rather quickly, we watched a few movies, had dinner and I watched as Cloud and Roxas played a game of chess. As it was getting late we headed off to bed the moment after they'd finished playing. Of course, everyone would be sleeping in separate rooms except Roxas and Axel. They took the room that, until recently, had been Squall and Seifer's. I had a rather fractured night's sleep though as I kept being woken up by silly things, an owl outside, the wind in the trees, Axel snoring in the room opposite mine. The last time I woke up, I had to go to the bathroom and as I stepped through my bedroom door into the hallway, I saw Seifer standing in Cloud's bedroom door.

I walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump in alarm. "Calm down, it's only me!" I whispered and he turned, looked at me and gave a nervous laugh. "Hey" he said a note of guilt in his voice. "What are you doing?" I asked without thinking, bobbing on my heels like normal. "Just checking on him…" I couldn't detect any guilt this time, so I took that to be the truth.

"Okay, you should probably get back to bed though… We're not waiting for you if you sleep in" I said mischievously and walked past him and closed the bathroom door behind me. I honestly didn't know what to make of this… Seifer was checking on Cloud in the middle of the night? I guess it didn't matter too much. I finished in the bathroom and when I left, Seifer was standing beside my bedroom door.

"Selphie… can I have a quick word?" his voice SOUNDED almost desperate. "Sure, come in" I walked past him through the bedroom door, with him following closely behind. "So what's really up?" I asked and he told me what he'd been thinking all day. I was glad it was dark because my face was plastered in shock. Managing to keep a level tone, I said that maybe he was only feeling that way because Cloud and Squall were similar but deep down, I doubted it.

I knew that Cloud and Squall were only seemed similar at first glance, as they had very similar mannerisms but past that, they acted completely different to each other. Cloud was a lot more outgoing and confident for starters; but still Seifer seemed relieved to think that he wasn't trying to rebound with Cloud. Heaving a great sigh of relief, the two of us chatted for a while longer about the situation with Squall and I assured Seifer that he'd come around eventually. Eventually, it became inevitable as sleep overtook us once more.

Imagine Quistis' surprise when she walked in to wake me up and found that her brother was lying beside me, one hand wrapped over mine and the other hand caressing my hair in his sleep. I woke up from her slight cry if surprise, looked at the situation and laughed. Seifer stirred at the sound and groggily said "How'd I get here?" which made Quissy laugh as well.

Explaining the situation to her (leaving the fact that her brother was convinced he was developing a crush on Cloud) as I went downstairs to the kitchen, we were greeted with the smell of breakfast wafting from the dinning room. Axel and Roxas were already there, yawning widely but still said polite greetings. Only Cloud had seemed really awake, indeed he'd already showered, dressed and made breakfast for us all.

I glanced quickly from Cloud to Seifer who was smiling widely as he spoke but otherwise there was no sign that Seifer was flirting. Thank Gods.

Cloud's POV:

Last night had been relaxing. In the past Selphie, Squall and I had done this hundreds of times, when we were kids, the three of us used to share a room. Back in those days Selphie used to keep Squall and I up all night. I smiled as I reminisced about those times. I enjoyed last night immensely but I still felt that it wasn't the same without Squall. It had only been one day but I did feel like a part of me was missing without him…

Still, as my guests poured into the dining room in pairs, I smiled. I did have a great time last night and I'd definitely be up for hosting something like it again if everyone agreed. I didn't even mind making breakfast for them despite having to get up a lot earlier to do so. As they all settled down and helped themselves I smiled. Breakfast for me was usually a hurried affair as I liked to get to school early, but having guests made it a lot more enjoyable.

One by one they all finished and thanked me "for the fantastic meal" to which I shook my head in disbelief and carried the dishes into the kitchen. I stacked the dishes in the dishwasher and turned it on before heading outside and sitting on the porch. The morning sun was pouring softly through the oak tree in my yard, and I enjoyed watching the light dance as the trees swayed in the early morning breeze.

Not for the first time, I was glad that my home had two bathrooms because Selphie and Quistis (who had finished their breakfast first) had already showered and had now joined me on the porch. Roxas and Axel were now taking their turns showering so that left us waiting for Seifer. We sat talking for a while until the Roxas and Axel joined us. The five of us sat on the stairs or leant on the railings of my porch, discussing what today would be like as we waited. Seifer, it seemed, liked long showers.

Once everyone was showered and dressed, we walked the few blocks to school since there were too many of us to fit in Selphie's car and she refused to make multiple trips, a sentiment I thought was completely understandable. The walk was pleasant as the six of us conversed and made a few friendly jokes. It was amusing to see Seifer, Roxas and Axel since they obviously liked to tease each other as much as possible.

As we neared the gates I noticed Wakka and the rest of the thugs standing inside. Once we passed through them, I became aware of quite a lot of people whispering as we walked past them, no doubt regaling the fight from yesterday. I could feel the smile slide of my face as I saw the jerks watching me. Without realising, I shot them the most venomous glare I could muster, wishing for them to erupt into flames from the intensity of my gaze. I paid enough heed to see them walk away and then, turning my face away from them, made my way to Garden.

Whoa! Cloud, you looked kinda scary back there" I heard Axel say though I didn't turn to look at him immediately. I guess he wasn't the only person shocked by my behaviour as out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Roxas' jaw hanging open and Quistis looking at me cautiously. "Sorry, but if they try _anything_ then they'll regret it. I am not going to let them try anything like yesterday again". Once I got that off my chest, I couldn't help smiling again though I noticed something in the distance which made me continue walking. I saw Lenne and Yuna though what bothered me was that Lenne was with Hayner.

Almost instinctively, I lowered my head and kept walking; wondering why was I so ashamed?

Squall's POV:

I had arrived home late last night as I had spent my afternoon hanging around with my new friends in a vain attempt at getting to know them better. Problem was that none of them seemed prepared to speak about themselves and indeed, trying to get any conversation out of Loz was impossible. I had dinner with my mom and claiming that I still wasn't feeling very well I headed to bed early. Though I tried to get some rest, I slept poorly that night, the feelings of guilt and self-loathing over what I was doing prevented me from resting peacefully and on more than one occasion I awoke from a nightmare involving Cloud, Selphie and to my surprise, Seifer. I swore to myself that I hated him for dumping me and for running off with his friends from Galbadia… At least, that's what I kept telling myself.

At breakfast, my mother asked why I had slept poorly, commenting that I looked pale. I couldn't offer any satisfactory reason and realising this she didn't press the point. I couldn't find any way to say that I felt uncomfortable being around the people I loved since look at what I did to Cloud and Selphie. Still breakfast proved to be remotely enjoyable. I was glad that I could still count on my mom, and I ignored my brain when it began repeating the names of the three people that had haunted my sleep.

As I was leaving she told me to tell Cloud to come over before kissing me and saying goodbye… I squirmed uncomfortably considering that I was too afraid to face him which made speaking to him exceedingly difficult. I turned down the drive way, and avoided looking at Selphie's house, just in case she came out the door. I guess she must have parked in the garage since I didn't see her car. Not for the first time in the last couple of days, I had to reprimand myself. I was thinking about Cloud and Selphie too much. If I wanted them to be rid of my pathetic existence, I had to stop otherwise I'd only fail. This was for their sake after all.

I sped up into a full blown run and didn't slow until I saw the hedge outside of Sephiroth's house. As I expected, he was standing outside waiting for me, accompanied by Loz and Yazoo. "Where's Kadaj?" I asked when I pulled up beside them. "We are getting him now" came Loz's silvery voice. I stood rooted to the spot gaping at him. That was actually the first time I'd ever heard him speak and I thought that the only other person with a voice that nice was Cloud. I had to mentally kick myself. Trying to forget people was a lot harder than I thought. I distracted myself by noting that out of the four, Kadaj and Yazoo spoke a lot but Sephiroth and Loz rarely spoke in "mixed company", preferring to remain silent and grim. I smiled at Loz slightly.

We continued to walk and on the way, we pulled up outside a house hidden in the shade of a small thicket of trees. Figuring that this must be where Kadaj lived, I took a brief look around the surrounding houses, taking notice that it was next door to a park until my attention was turned to a tall lithe figure walking down the stairs. Kadaj smiled softly at the rest of us and we proceeded to walk to school in silence. That was a trait that was definitely different from being with Cloud and Selphie and even though it seemed strange, I was starting to get used to the silence. I was actually enjoying it.

Walking through the school gates, I tentatively looked from side to side, in an almost paranoid manner. I was half expecting to spot someone and sure enough, I wasn't disappointed. Kefka was standing a little way away and he waved at me, a sinister smile plastered on his foul face. I lowered my face but still saw that Sephiroth was glaring at him with nothing short of murder in his eyes. The only reaction Kefka made was that he laughed as he walked away. For one short moment, I would have killed to know what was so funny but then thought the better of it.

Whatever it was, I knew it was bound to be bad for me if he were waiting to see me.

Seifer's POV:

The last couple of days I couldn't figure out what had come over me… Last night I kept thinking Cloud was cute… I even watched him sleep like a stalker and then this morning in the shower I… well… lets say I usually don't have long showers but this morning I had a rather pressing matter to deal with. Even as we were walking to school, I was distracted by the sight of Cloud walking in front of me… his golden hair, spiked as always, practically shone in the early morning light giving me an impression of a halo.

CUT IT OUT! I shouted to myself, and despite Selphie's reassurances, I was beginning to get afraid of what was going on. I managed to put all thoughts it out of my mind once we'd walked through the gates. I shivered slightly despite the ambient temperature since only a few meters away, Wakka stood with his followers… the same bastards that had attacked me yesterday were now watching us as if we were the most interesting thing in the world. Cloud stopped only long enough to shoot them a glare so icy that I thought could have frozen an ocean…

I actually stepped backward from the steely glint in Cloud's eyes as their usual sky blue colour seemed to have frozen to the harshness of an iceberg. Frozen and devoid of any other emotion but anger and to us it was quite obvious that he was angry, VERY angry. I'll admit that until then, I only ever thought a glare that frosty could come from Squall and maybe Sephiroth… his new lover I thought bitterly to myself. Tearing my mind away from that thought, I judged from the looks on their faces, the football team decided that Cloud wasn't to be messed with at present as they shot us one last look and stormed off.

"Whoa! Cloud, you looked kinda scary back there" Axel said in awe voicing my unspoken sentiment. The two of us weren't the only ones who seemed genuinely shocked by it either. Roxas' jaw was hanging open and Quistis was eyeing him cautiously. "Sorry, but if they try _anything_" he said, placing a delicate stress on the last word "then they'll regret it. I am not going to let them try anything like yesterday again" his face relaxed once he'd finished and smiled at us with his usual warmth.

Until he smiled again, the only person who didn't seem shocked at all was Selphie. She actually sported a similar expression to his at the time. Now she watched them as they walked away, the uncharacteristic glare still plastered on her face. Despite her size I recoiled just as I had done with Cloud. These two really were fiercely loyal and I felt relief mingled with gratitude course through me knowing that they were doing this for my sake. Again I couldn't help but feel like I was one lucky bastard.

When we arrived at Garden, we found the Turks waiting for us. "Cloud, it's been a long time" said Rufus as he walked toward us, a note in his hand. "Here, for you" he said, handing Cloud the letter as he walked past, the others following behind. "Watch your backs" Reno said as he pushed through the bushes and vanished. "Something's up" Rude said as he followed Reno. "All of us wish you the best of luck. We'll inform you of anything else as it comes up" Elena assured us as she and Tseng pushed their way out together. "Indeed. All the best!" Rufus reassured us and he too vanished.

Just what was going on?


	28. Chapter 28

Cloud's POV:

As I watched the Turks leave, I felt highly disconcerted. After yesterday it would be nothing short of foolish not to expect retaliation from the morons. After all, for as long as I'd had the misfortune to know them, they always had been bad losers. Still, seeing the Turks assembled like that, warning us really set off warning bells. The Turks rarely felt compelled to meddle, no matter how much they knew. It'd have to take something rather sinister for them to actually take the time to warn someone. No matter what, I resolved to pay them back for their help over the last few years. As soon as they left, I opened the envelope and read the letter.

My eyes narrowed dangerously the more I read. By the time I had finished, the glare I had earlier was back with a vengeance… my eyes were now glowing with a blue flame. Wordlessly, I handed the letter to Selphie whose eyes also narrowed green flames matching my blue. When she finished, she handed it to Seifer in equal silence. He hadn't even finished reading when he roared in anger "THE FILTHY COWARDS!" and I nodded in assent. Wakka had decided that taking his anger out on me, Seifer and Sephiroth was a rather easy feat as it involved only one person.

Indeed he already had a prime target. One that they knew would undoubtedly infuriate the three of us far worse than words ever would. Squall was in danger, and not just by the football team. I'd previously been wondering why Kefka had been so quiet in his seemingly endless campaign against Squall this year considering that every year prior, he had actually gone out of his way to ruin Squall's life. Now I had the answer to my question and it brought precious little comfort. He had been waiting all year for the big hit to come and thanks to yesterday's events he had decided that the time was right for the Hockey team to join with the Football team for a little project of their own.

"They wouldn't even dare!" I hissed as I ran from Garden, heading straight for Sephiroth's normal haunt behind the art block. I had to skid to a halt upon arrival and I checked my watch. Having no clue as to what time Sephiroth usually arrived at school, I began pacing furiously in the confined space, though soon enough I heard a small noise of surprise and there they were, "the brotherhood" standing behind me. Without waiting to be asked what I was doing, I said with barely controlled anger "Sephiroth, I need to speak with you, alone if I may". Something in my voice must have hinted the urgency of the situation as he peered over his shoulder and nodded at the others, who promptly sat down, Squall following their lead.

Sephiroth followed me a short distance away, once I made sure we were out of earshot, I turned and faced him directly. "Here," I said holding Rufus' letter out for him to read. He took it out of my hands and began to read. As I already expected, his eyes gleamed almost psychotically by the time he'd finished. "How are they proposing they do this?" he asked, his voice was almost glacial in its iciness. "I do not know. I can't think of where they'd be able to get him away from you or me long enough to do something like this, but you know what Kefka is like, no doubt he'll figure a way"

Without further information we were at a loss as to how we could prevent it. Neither of us had the ability to think straight at the moment, as I was angrier than I could ever remember being and judging from the look on Sephiroth's face, so was he. We quickly exchanged phone numbers, promising that if anything looked as if it were about to happen we'd notify each other immediately. With nothing further for us to do, Sephiroth strode back to his friends and I headed back to Garden, passing Rinoa on the way.

"Gorgeous day isn't it?" she asked and I glared at her. "Touchy today are we? Right little ray of sunshine aren't we. Or are you supposed to be a storm Cloud today" she paused to giggle at her own feeble joke. "What the _hell _do you want?" I asked coldly, "I do not have time for airheads like you who think they're witty. Come to think of it, I just don't have time for trash period". The false smile practically slid off her face, to be replaced by cold fury. Still, it was nothing compared to the anger I felt.

"Alright then, Storm Cloud, we'll play your way. Tell Seifie, I told him I always get what I want and if it has to come to this, well, so be it. I bet they're getting that runt fag cousin of yours right now. Pity I can't be there to watch" for one sickening moment I wanted to slap that smug look off her face but was saved the effort as Selphie, Quistis and the others had chosen that moment to turn around the corner ahead of me. I don't know who got their first but within seconds, there were two sickening slapping noises and Rinoa stumbled under the force of the bitch-slaps from an angry Quistis and a positively murderous Selphie.

Sure enough, the red mark of one hand print stood out on either side of her face. Rinoa seemed momentarily stunned but retaliated almost immediately. Swinging out, she managed to scratch Selphie's arm, she tried to pull back, readying herself to hit Selphie properly but before she managed it, Quistis got another shot in. It wasn't a slap this time; it was a full forced punch. We watched as her head rebounded from the wall behind her and her eyelids fluttered closed before falling sideways and with a dull thud, her head hit the concrete.

Rinoa was down for the 's POV:

Seeing Cloud waiting behind the Arts block came as a small surprise to me and once I saw him there, I lowered my head and allowed my hair to obscure my face. Sephiroth followed him away some distance and when Loz placed a hand on my shoulder I looked up. He smiled and then turned to face the others. Following his lead I listened as Kadaj and Yazoo spoke to each other, wasting no time in asking the question which had crossed my mind already. "What do you suppose Cloud want's to talk to Sephiroth for?" I didn't know the answer but I wanted to find out.

Steeling furtive glances I eventually saw Cloud leaving and Sephiroth coming back. "What did Cloud want you for?" I asked Sephiroth the moment he returned. "Something is happening and he felt that I should know" he replied shortly and judging from the look in his eyes, I thought better than to press him for further details. Somehow I got the feeling that 'something' had a lot to do in concern to me. I looked in his eyes and saw anger flash across them for a moment but then they softened as he looked back. "Alright…" I mumbled, knowing that it hadn't gone unheard.

Sephiroth had placed a hand on my shoulder which I took to be a supporting gesture, bracing me for whatever happened next. "Big brother, we have to head to class soon." Yazoo said softly and Sephiroth nodded. Instead of waiting the remaining time, we separated and headed for our respective classes, for me, Geography and for the four of them, Biology. I can't even remember why I chose to do geography. Nobody I really liked took that class, Kuja and Yuna did but as they spent most of their time fawning over each other, I found sitting with them to be rather disturbing. Aside from them, it seemed to be a class full of the people I hated.

Since we had headed off to class early, I wasn't surprised to see that I was the first to arrive. I leant against the wall outside the class, waiting for the others to arrive. While I was waiting, I took out my book and began idly reading notes from the last lesson. I hadn't noticed that a few people had arrived. I only looked up into their faces when someone took the notebook out of my hands. I was now standing face to face with the two people I liked the least, Kefka and Wakka. Without a moment's hesitation, Kefka grabbed my arms, effortlessly pinning them behind my back while Wakka covered my mouth with a gag so I couldn't call out. Behind me, Kefka hissed "Make one noise and I'll be sure to cause you more pain than you are already in for".

I panicked though I kept quiet. The pair of them dragged me away from the class, throwing me into one of the toilets nearby and locked the door behind them. "I suppose it seems cosy in here. Why don't we wait a little for class to start before taking you to the others" Kefka said in my ear again and Wakka chuckled appreciatively. I was no longer panicking. Panicking was an understatement now, I was terrified and I was already feeling my legs begin to shake my stomach churn and my face perspire.

After several minutes of trying to compose myself to not be sick and asphyxiate on vomit something happened which made it all the harder to do. Kefka who still had my arms pinned was now making odd noises, almost like fits of giggles. They issued from his throat at irregular intervals and each time he giggled, his grip would tighten and push my arms further up, causing a searing pain in my shoulder. The pain in my arm was the only thing distracting me from losing it completely. Wakka was still standing in front of me and I noticed he had a manic glint in his eyes as he stared at me silently. It didn't take a genius to figure out that was in shit. I was going to suffer and I knew it.

When I heard the bell ring in the distance I quivered. The sound resounded within me like a death knell, signalling my own impending doom. I squirmed a little and Kefka laughed aloud this time, laughing at my attempts to get away. His hysterical laughter chilled me to my essence as it echoed off the cold tiles. As the minutes passed by, Wakka's face broke into a smile. It had been five minutes or more since the bell rang, he turned and began peering out of the door, as if to ensure the coast was clear. In all this time, I kept silently praying to whatever gods were out there that the three of us would be caught outside of class by a teacher. If that could happen, I would be saved and Wakka would most likely be suspended.

Sadly for me, my luck this morning was exceedingly poor. Despite my prayers, we were not contested by any teachers and no late students passed us. The halls were completely empty and still I couldn't shout for help owing to the filthy bandana which had been forced into my mouth. My eyes showed my terror and they must have known it as they laughed repeatedly.

Despite my best efforts at struggling, I was half dragged, half forced to walk down to the football field and underneath the bleachers. I saw ahead of me what I had feared was awaiting us to arrive. Assembled beneath the bleachers, were the football team and the hockey team. I heard their humourless laughter resounding as I was thrown unceremoniously to the ground. Losing it completely, I spat out the bandana and threw up. Distantly I heard derisive laughter, I was too afraid to raise my head as I heard the threats of those around me. I knew that my pleas would go on deaf ears so I readied myself for the blows to come as tears streamed silent down my face.

In the last painful moments of consciousness, I thought of Cloud, Selphie and Se…

Quistis' POV:

"That felt so good" I said before realising it. Rinoa had fallen over, and slid down the wall completely unconscious and her face already seemed to be bruising from the force of my punch. "WAY TO GO!" I heard from several people, snapping me back to reality from the reverie I'd been in. I realised that the congratulations had come from Selphie, Seifer, Roxas and Axel. Cloud merely smiled. "Serves the bitch right for what she did the other day" Seifer said venomously. "Not what she did the other day… What she's done since" Selphie corrected and I nodded grimly. "So where is Squall going to be first up?" Roxas asked and both Cloud and Selphie chimed "Geography" in perfect unison.

"We'd best go there then…" Axel suggested and all eyes were turned to him. "We…?" Cloud asked calmly. "I have to go but there's no reason you guys should get in trouble for skipping class and if something IS up and there's a fight, it won't look good to be caught fighting so soon after starting here" predictably, Seifer strode forward, squaring his shoulders and jaw, looking once more like the jock he was in Galbadia.

"I'm going. I don't care if we're fighting, I still care for Squall and I am not going to stay behind." he said curtly and Cloud, who could find no argument, only nodded in answer. "Well that settles that" Roxas said brightly "we're all going – lead the way" another look of incredulity but time was wasting. Who knew when Squall may get hurt? Ignoring the bell signalling the beginning of class, we all ran to Squall's geography classroom. Outside, we saw Kuja holding Yuna closely. Upon seeing Cloud, they separated and Kuja walked forward "Hey man, how are you?" he asked jovially, but Cloud cut him off.

"HAVE YOU SEEN SQUALL" he demanded. "Uh not this morning… why?" Kuja asked the confusion etched on his face was obvious as Cloud turned and walked back the way we came, tugging his phone out of his pocket and calling Sephiroth. No doubt there was an answer as within seconds he spoke into the receiver "Hey, it's me. Squall didn't show up for Geography" a few moments silence but then we heard the response, though we couldn't make out the words, only Cloud's answer. "Meet us outside the library. Bring the others if they'll come we need to find him!"

The six of us ran to the library and waited with baited breath. If we were caught by a teacher, we would all be in serious trouble and may as well have signed Squall's death warrant ourselves. Thankfully, the wait was short. Only two minutes later we heard the telltale signs of students running towards us. Sephiroth, Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo were flying down a corridor with anxious looks on their faces. We didn't need to hear Kadaj shout out "RUN" because we saw that they were being pursued by Mrs Kramer, who was hot on their heels.

It didn't take any of us a second telling before we dashed as well. Cloud seemed to be instinctively running to a destination that only he could see.

Cloud's POV:

"RUN!" Kadaj's voice echoed in my ears and I obeyed immediately. Mrs Kramer was giving chase, I bolted along another corridor, the sounds of the others following behind me as we heard Mrs Kramer's vain attempts to stop us. There was no way in hell I was going to stop, even if I had to charge through a barricade of teachers, I was determined to keep going. I was glad that I was blessed with a rather overabundance of luck because as we ran down a flight of stairs, Mr Barrett had opened his classroom door to investigate the noise, just as the last of us had passed by and in doing so, he effectively blocked Mrs Kramer's attempt at catching us. Even though she had been detained, none of us slowed our pace.

"Where are we going?!" I heard Axel ask from behind. I knew they'd all be wondering that as they were only following me blindly as I ran to where my gut instincts told me. Luckily I was spared having to answer by Sephiroth who called out "Football field, where else?" over his shoulder. I knew that they would go there; it was out of the way, tucked in the back corner of the school and offered quite a few places to hide from prying eyes. Just as Sephiroth had said where else would they go? I heard Selphie and Quistis' breathing becoming laboured but no complaint left their lips as we continued our flight to the field.

Dashing along the last corridor and through the gate, we were finally in sight of the field. Sure enough, Sephiroth and I weren't disappointed as we heard raucous laughter coming from below the far bleachers. I sped up and Sephiroth along with me, running desperately as if the pair of us were being hunted by death itself. Soon we had outrun the others and arrived. Running to the opposite side of the field and under the bleachers to where the source of the noise was, revealed a sight which made my blood boil over. Huddled in the ground was Squall, a small figure swallowed by the twenty four people circling him almost predatorily.

Unable to contain our rage any more, Sephiroth and I charged in blindly, attacking anything which posed any hindrance. My sole purpose had now become to get to Squall and within moments, I had pushed my way to the centre of the ring. In front of me stood Kefka, his face twisted in savage pleasure as his laughs penetrated me like knives. I threw all my weight into a punch which snapped his jaw and sent him flying until he hit one of the tiers of the bleacher and fell to the ground unconscious. Further away I saw the unconscious bodies of two members of the hockey team piled around Sephiroth. He was already doing his work well.

I was still fighting furiously and soon had a sizeable collection of bodies surrounding me also though I was refusing to let up. Between the both of us, we had dispatched nine out of the twenty-four. I felt relief when I heard Seifer and Kadaj plunge in and aid us. The others stood beside the open wall, preventing the remaining scumbags from leaving…

Selphie's POV:

By the time we'd arrived, Sephiroth and Cloud were already fighting fiercely, trying to get to Squall. "How is it possible that neither of them have been hit considering how many guys there are?" Roxas asked, the surprise in his voice registering heavily. It only took them a moment, but Seifer and Kadaj both barged through the wall of bodies to join in the fray and as the crowd shifted around them, I saw Squall's body, seemingly huddled underneath the lowest row of chairs though part of me knew that he must have been kicked there.

In that brief moment I saw him, I was worried that he was dead. He wasn't moving and it certainly looked like he wasn't breathing. I saw the blood that was running freely from his nose, and I immediately feared that it was broken, his lip was split and was also oozing blood and finally he sported a nasty looking cut along his forehead which extended down the bridge of his nose, coming to rest below his eye.

I cried out in shock but soon the sight of him was swallowed once more by the people fighting before us. "I would never have imagined that Cloud would be this dangerous… He always seems so… calm" Axel said in awe. It was Yazoo who replied, "He is the same as big brother" though his response caused more confusion for Roxas and Axel. "There's only one thing that would drive Cloud to resort to doing something like this. That is for idiots like Wakka to hurt someone he cares about as much as he does for Squall" Quistis said in a small voice and for her accurate appraisal, she received a nod of agreement from Loz.

I nodded also, knowing that she understood just how fierce Cloud could be for those he loved. The line of Squall's attackers thinned as they were knocked out one after the other. During these brief glimpses I managed to catch sight of Squall again. His body was convulsing in a grotesque way as he coughed violently, copious amounts of blood spewing from his mouth. My vision became obscured as tears welled up in my eyes. How could they do something this to Squall, after all, what had he ever done to 's POV:

It was over; the fight for Squall had ended. Between the two of us, Sephiroth and I had taken down thirteen of the bastards. A further seven were taken down between Kadaj and Seifer. It was surprising that twenty people had been taken down in so short a time. Caught in the moment, none of us noticed the teachers assembled behind us, watching the fight between so many students in silent horror. Principal Kramer, his wife Mrs Kramer, Mr Barrett, Mr Loire, Mrs Heartilly and Mrs Adel.

These six teachers gazed thunderstruck at the violent scene before them, momentarily frozen in shock. "ENOUGH!" roared the principal and within seconds, the fighting ceased as we all turned to the newcomers; all of us were still poised to continue the fight at any moment but upon seeing the glares from so many teachers, we immediately lowered our fists and avoided their gaze. The anger that had been burning my insides was extinguished, leaving them completely hollow and I almost felt the urge to be sick.

"Follow me to my office, immediately" Principal Kramer said in a voice of forced calm though it was clear that he was anything but calm. "Leticia, could you please get Dr Kadowaki? I think we'll need medical assistance for some of these students" he continued and for a moment, I wondered who he was speaking to; I soon realised that he was speaking to Mrs. Adel as she nodded curtly a walked swiftly back to the school complex without a second glance.

Without question, all of us followed him immediately, though, Sephiroth gently lifted Squall's body off the ground and carried him along with us before conceding to the request. It wasn't until we were sitting in the meeting room off the principals office did Mr Kramer say anything more. The lecture that followed made it perfectly clear that Mr Kramer had been 'disgusted at such behaviour as it tarnished the name and reputation of our school' which was followed by threats of 'suspension for whoever started this' and continued on until he'd yelled himself hoarse.

I was not paying much attention to the furious diatribe at all since my thoughts kept straying to an unconscious Squall. He was slumped on the sofa against the wall, still bleeding heavily and I watched him breathe erratically. "All of you will wait here as I discuss the events with each of you in turn." He said, and much to my discomfort, I was the first student called into his office. He directed me to the chair opposite his and watched me as I sat down with a mixed look of anger and surprise at the situation.

"Cloud" Principal Kramer said. His voice no longer sounded angry (even though he still looked it), but each word was drenched in disappointment. "I called you in first because this is the first offence of this nature you have committed and thus far, you have been a model student. Could you please explain to me what happened to cause this behaviour in one of my best students?" I cringed at the disappointment in his voice but nonetheless explained what happened in immaculate detail.


End file.
